Final Fantasy Valkyrie Conception
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: A virus was released into the world that had caused those infected to develop powers to drive with another and fight. It became known as the Arms Virus. But what few knew was the virus had a evolutionary change that allowed men and woman to develop a new form of it called the Aesir Virus. Those who are infected in turn were sent in isolation on an manmade island known as mermaid.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy Valkyrie Conception

ESKK: Ok first chapter folks let's get started with this.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

"Story Narration."

" _ **Spells/Attacks/Limit Breaks."**_

" **Powerful sentient Monsters/The Crystal."**

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Valkyrie Drive Mermaid they belong to their rightful owners.

(Start Chapter 1 Ocean)

A vessel was sailing through the ocean at high speed as it was clearly unmanned. As it sailed through the seas it launched three missiles as the missiles looked more like beach pods as inside, them were sleeping figures. One was male and the other two were female as the male woke up for a short moment he looked at the sky in wonder as his sedated state his mind drifted.

'I know this is cliché to you all especially coming from me... but will you listen to my story? After everything we've been through... this might be our only chance left.'

(Flashback 5 years ago)

'My name... is Sora… I know not a great name considering I have my heads in the clouds and the fact it's a popular name but... it's my name none the less.'

Sora age 7 was looking through a crack in the door as he watched his parents argue with his kid sister barely a year younger then him watched on. "What do you mean you have the infection?!" Sora could hear his father yell as he watched them argue as his mother had her head in her hands.

"I only found out recently and apparently I've been a carrier since before we met!" She argued back as she seemed to be running numbers in her head.

"So what did you do to my kids?!" HE demanded as he clearly loved his kids but to think his son and daughter may both have caught it was shocking.

"Right now the doctors and I have confirmed our son has something completely new we won't know what it is until it appears." The woman said as the man glared at her.

"Uzuki please tell me your lying that my kids aren't..." Sora heard his father said as Uzuki began to calm herself as she was clearly already running numbers on what this could mean for them.

"They are, they haven't showed symptoms yet and I was able to bribe the other doctors to keep quiet considering I'm a leader in my field of study I have some connections but they may not last long for us." Uzuki said as Sora saw his father looked at his place as he growled at this.

'I didn't realize at the time... but that brief argument would change the course of my life forever in years to come.'

(Scene Break 13 years later Sora Age 19)

Sora was running down the track as his sister cheered him on as Uzuki was watching from the side lines as Sora had bandages around his right hand. As he ran he kept his speed up as he smiled seeing his goal within reach as nearby his sister had a stop watch. Soon Sora passed the line as he smiled as he began to stretch once he stopped as he looked to his 17 year old sister.

"Great job, Sora!" She cheered as Uzuki smiled as well.

"Olympics here's your gold." Uzuki said as she knew with Sora's 'gifts,' winning was just a dash away. "You must be hungry." she said with a smile as Sora smiled back.

"Yeah... I am." Sora said as soon he saw a bottle of water in his face.

"Those days… I didn't have a worry in the world… those days… it was just my normal life. Wasn't popular but wasn't hated either. I was just… me."

"Here you go bro." His sister said as Sora took the water.

"Thanks Michibi." Sora said taking the water and drinking it.

"But maybe I wasn't just me… maybe I was more than I thought I was back then… maybe I was something beyond the norm."

But soon the sounds in the track and field began to go silent as the trio looked and saw someone or two someone's as they were men in suits as Sora saw this. Uzuki saw this as she growled knowing her favors and luck may have just ran out.

'Maybe that argument all those years ago... should have been a sign I wasn't normal none of us were normal and my dad knew it... maybe that's why he left.'

(Scene Break Beach)

Sora began to wake up as he looked to the sky as he saw a clear blue sky and the sound of waves and seagulls. "Huh... blue sky." Sora said as he looked on with his azure blue eyes. "Must be dreaming." Sora said as soon a crab began to walk on top of his face before pinching his nose causing him to go wide eyed and shoot up.

"OW!" He roared out as he got up and ripped the crab off and glared at it. "Oh are so sushi later!" Sora said as then he realized something. "Wait a minute." Sora said as he then looked around. "Why... am I... ON A BEACH!" He called as his voice echoes across the horizon as he saw he was on a beach. He then looked to the crab as he sighed. "Don't suppose you know where I am do you?" Sora asked as he looked to the crab who made some form of shrug gesture as Sora then sighed. "Ok off with you then." He said letting the crab go as he then looked around.

"Kaa-san!" Sora called about as he looked around. "Michibi!" Sora called out again as he looked around for his mother and his younger sister with his ebony locks with blond highlights blew in the wind. "Ok not good let's trace back where I was and how I go there." Sora said as he began to think as soon his mind flashed with the men in black grabbing him as his mother didn't put up a fight as they were all grabbed.

"I woke up that day confused… lost and maybe a bit scared but… I knew something had changed. And I knew I was in the fryer now…"

"Crap." Sora cursed as he got up and looked around. "Well since I might be stranded no need for this huh." Sora said as he went for the sports tape only to be surprised that they were no longer on his hand revealing an azure crystal merged with the back of his right hand. "I'm guessing you were why we got snagged huh." Sora said as he then sighed.

'At the time... I didn't know where I was or how I got there but all I knew was that I had to find my sister and mother they had to be somewhere nearby... I knew that much.'

Sora then began to make his way about unaware that the small crab creature was watching him go as it stayed hidden in the sand.

(Meanwhile unknown location)

"Unregistered entity 3 is now on the move." A female voice said as the island map showed three different location where the entities were moving about. "I guess our third lady has finally woke up." The woman in a uniform said as she looked behind her.

"Then let's test her." She said as the location the third one was on was Sora's location. "Intercept them with the nearest Rider." A girl in glasses said as they had now camera view of the area so they were unaware of Sora being a boy as they crew of woman began to get to work.

Soon four dots appeared on screen as two of them were near Sora's spot and the other two were near the other two dots. "It seems Kouzuki and Miyasato are near one of their locations." The tech as the woman sighed.

"So we have two doing patrols and those two slacking off." The woman sighed as she glared at the dots on screen.

(Back on the Beach)

As two ladies relaxing on beach chairs that were under some umbrellas giving them shade, as one woman wearing blue two piece bikini B size breast it looks like, slime body and tan skin looking and the other, in the yellow two piece bikini and Doubld D size breast and smooth cream like skin and a plum body with it.

Suddenly a communication device on the table between them went off and pop up a hologram screen with the server lady appears on it as she calls out, "Muyasato and Kouzuki, do you read?"

AS screen look to the woman in the blue bikini as she said, "No Muyasato here."

The screen quickly change to the plum yellow bikini woman as she said, "No Kouzuki here, either!"

Back to the holo screen as Kasumi show up as she said to the two woman, "I can see you two."

Both women reacted to that as they turn around quickly to see their superior on the holoscreen with an upset look on her face as they both called out, "Captain Kasumi!"

"WE can explain! It's actually a really funny story..." Miyasato Started to say to her boss as Kasumi said to them, "I don't care.

Both woman looked worry as they looked to each other as Kasumi said to them, "Head over to point 3-0 and test the new unknown."

(Back to Sora)

As the guy walk down the beach, feeling the heat of the sun as he stop for a moment and said, "What the hell, I get I am on a beach but does it have to be this hot?"

Sora took off his track suit jacket showing his blue line white shirt with his name written in bold and tied it around his waist.

As he went on walking for a moment and looked around for anyone as he came up to some boulders ahead, he could not help it up growl a bit, as he stops and said, "Where the heck are they?!"

Sora turns to the tropical forest and thought for a moment, as he knew his sister wouldn't go into that area that could be filled with snake, spiders, and what else that is hiding in those trees, but then again his mother could drag his sister through it and maybe found a safe spot or area.

He asked himself as he said, "Should I go in and check, or just go the other way and see if they were there the entire time?"

Sora scratch his head and said, "Damn it. Maybe I should use a stick or something to decide for me."

(Off at the boulders)

At the boulders as Sora wasn't looking, the two women looking over some rocks at him as they speak in a low tone as Kouzuki asked, "Is that a boy?"

"It can't be, is he the unknown?" Miyasato asked as well it was strange for them to say as they ever known of one boy that living on the island living in the center of the island.

Kouzuki turn to her partner and asked, "What should we do?"

Miyasato thought for a moment as she sighed and said, "We may as well introduce ourselves and ask him some question, if he is the only one here, we test him just the same I guess, and beside... he is kind of cute." (I don't know if they are ally girls, bad, or what but I'll leave it as that to give the idea of what other girls would think of him)

(Sora)

The boy sighed as he drop his head and said, "This is troublesome, maybe I should find that crab again and have it prepare it as my dinner?"

"Hello?" A voice called out as Sora snap his eyes open and turn his head to the boulders and saw two ladies there in bikini as he saw them with the plum looking one gave a smile and said, "Are you alone?"

Sora was like WTF? As he said, "What the? Never mind, I finally found some people in this damn place."

Sora walk up to the two ladies as they jump down from the boulders and Sora said, "Thank goodness, and I thought this place might have been a deserted Island or something. Can you two tell me where I am at and have you seen two others people, both are female, one a teenager ye high, and the other a little bigger, and older than me maybe?"

When the two saw his chest though it didn't take long for some giggling to start as Sora was confused. "What?" Sora asked as he looked to the two woman confused.

"It's what's on your shirt kid." They said pointing at said shirt as Sora looked.

"What it's my last name what's wrong with Angel?" Sora asked as he didn't realize this.

"So telling everyone you're a good little kid." The girls said as Sora then realized what this meant.

"Ok ladies real funny now do either of you have a phone... or at the very least know where the nearest town is so I can call someone to come get me." Sora said as he looked to the woman.

"Well Tenshi the Angel which are you Liberator." Miyasato asked as Sora heard this and was confused.

"Or are you an Exeter like me?" Kouzuki asked as Sora was confused now.

"Um a, what and what now?" He asked as he was lost. "Are those supposed to be some kind of crazy thing here?" Sora asked as he looked to them. The two then smiled at each other as Miyasato began to walk behind got ready.

"Let's show her." Miyasato asked as Sora heard this.

"Her?" Sora asked as he felt his chest for any new breasts and found none.

"Ready?" Miyasato asked as she began to grope Kouzuki's breasts as the later of the two began to moan out causing Sora to gasp in shock at this as he saw major groping and fondling going on as he began to see how Miyasato was rubbing Kouzuki's hips and groping her breasts as Kouzuki began to moan out.

Sora began to smile and go into shock as he saw this before looking down and seeing his little friend between his legs was getting excited as he quickly yelped and grabbed it in shock to hide it as he couldn't tear his eyes away from this. "If you two need some alone time I can go over there." Sora said as he needed to get out of here but then again they may actually be getting off on this.

"She's watching you get turned on she likes it." Miyasato asked unaware that Sora is actually a boy.

"I like being watched keep rubbing, we gotta give her the money shot!" She cried out as Sora's arms began to go limp as he was resisting the urge to rub one out as he saw this. "Harder, faster you almost got it!" Kouzuki cried out as Sora's arms then fell to his sides as he needed to sit down as they began to take note of a certain rode getting up. "Oh my look is that his actual?" Kouzuki asked as they saw the hard one Sora was getting as Miyasato saw this and knew that only boys had the rod between their legs as Kouzuki then cried out as if she had an orgasm before she went off in a green glow as Sora shielded his eyes and soon Kouzuki was gone replaced by a large yet odd looking minigun.

"What the hell?!" Sora cried out as he saw this in shock.

"I didn't expect to see a boy on this island. That means our male count had just went up by one giving the grand total of two." Miyasato said as she walked over to Sora.

"Wait what?" Sora asked as if what she said is true that meant one thing. 'Oh crap the guys at home will hate me for life.' Sora thought as he knew his male friends would be green with envy when they hear the crazy day he was having.

"Well clearly you haven't awoke yet so." Miyasato began before pointing her gun at Sora. "I'll be your alarm clock and don't worry seeing as you're the only other male on the island I'll go easy on you." Miyasato said as Sora was wide eyed at this as soon he saw his crystal glowing as if it sensed a combat situation.

Soon she began shooting as Sora dodged to avoid it as he ran way as best he could. "Come on don't run off now let's see you awaken little boy!" Miyasato called as Sora was running on pure adrenaline to keep his speed up.

"Yeah sure just stop shooting me you psycho!" Sora called as he avoided the attack a Sora looked for cover. "If I had a weapon this would have been so much easier!" Sora called out as he looked and ran off. Sora then hid behind some cover as he looked at his crystal as it was glowing brightly. "Dammit all do something." Sora said as soon the crystal flashed as soon it showed something Sora swore he didn't expect. It should what looked like his opponent and what looked like HP, Level, and Mana as Sora swore it was like a video game thing.

"Found you." She called out as Sora then went wide eyed and yelled in shock with the gun in his face.

"Reflect!" Sora cried out of panic as soon the crystal shined and blocked the attack with ease and forcing Miyasato to avoid her own gunshot being sent at her as she saw this.

"No way." Miyasato called out as she saw Sora's shield deactivate as he saw this. Sora then looked at his crystal and saw his own information there as the Mana decreased for it as Sora saw this.

'Ok so this is like a video game hub for me... did it evolve into that or was it always like that?' Sora wondered as he saw the crystal flash on his hand.

"How did you do that?" Miyasato asked as soon another yell was heard as Sora saw this and looked to see a familiar face bringing a smile on his face.

"SORA!" Michibi cried out as she ran torts Sora as it was clear she was being chased by another pair as she dodged gun fire from a rifle with a heard on it.

"Great plain old students!" Miyasato called as she then saw that Sora knew her. 'She may be one of the two he was looking for.' Miyasato said as Sora saw her. "He students get them together I have a plan!" Miyasato called as Sora saw this.

Michibi then charged and jumped into Sora to use him as a shield as Sora got her safely behind him as the two began to gang up on them. "Ok maybe this will get them to awaken." Miyasato said as the blond haired girl hid behind her brother as Sora saw this.

"Dammit." Sora cursed as he saw this.

"Sora do something!" Michibi called out as Sora looked around.

"Just give me a moment." Sora said as he saw the two girls attack.

"Well come on awaken and go into drive." Miyasato said as Sora glared at them.

"Go away! We didn't do anything to you and we don't have anything you'd want." Sora said as Michibi saw this.

"That won't work Sora I already tried reason!" Michibi called out as she was honestly scared which Sora saw this.

"Michibi…" Sora said as he saw this as he knew one of them had to escape somehow to get help. "When you see a chance run." Sora said as he looked to Michibi as he then smiled to her. "And don't worry... I'll protect you." Sora said with a smile as Michibi blushed a bit as Sora smiled.

'At that moment... those words alone I began to see I played a major role here.'

Soon the crystal began to shine inside Sora's hand as he saw this as it began to release energy as words began to appear on the magic screen. "Soul Link Established Weapon forming." The Crystal seemed to invoke into Sora's mind as he went wide eyed.

"What is he driving alone?!" Miyasato asked as Sora raised his hand outward as it seems he was drawing what appeared to be runic symbols in the air.

"Sora!" Michibi cried out as the four girls stepped back in shock as soon Sora reached into what appeared to be a portal.

Inside the portal what appeared to be magical circuits began to form a connection as inside it was what appeared to be Michibi's soul as it in turn began to form around a spot which a blade began to from. Sora's eyes then flashed as he grabbed what he felt was a hilt and pulled as soon a sword with a red glowing blade and a handle similar to a gun was drawn as Sora saw this.

"Wow." Sora said as he saw engravings on it. "Ragnarock." Sora said as he saw what it said as the name oddly enough fit the weapon.

"He drived but the girl is still there!?" Miyasato cried out as she saw Sora give his new sword a few test swing.

"Huh despite its design it's incredibly well balanced." Sora said as Michibi saw this. He then pulled the trigger and to his shock the blade ignited further as it seems pulling the trigger activated some hidden abilities within the sword itself.

As dust and sand started to blow around the two of them, Michibi is surprise and didn't know what is going on, but with Sora the screen appeared before him showing a bar with the words "Over Boost" over it as it seem it was trying to get to a balance point as he saw as he slowly figuring this out as his finger pull the trigger again as the bar reach the center as it called out.

"Great! Over Boost!" (Bold it)

(Unknown location)

As an alarm went off as on screen show 'New subject' while red screens flash around it saying 'Unknown!' as the server lady was trying to figure out what is going on as she said, "Liberator signal detected, but something else is being sensed, with the signal of an Exter but in two separate points!"

"But that impossible, there should be only just the two unknowns we saw together and the third Unregistered isn't with them! What is going on here?" Kasumi said as this is something she or anyone has never seen before, then another alarm went off as the server lady said, "The other unknown signal with the Liberator, it's increase, it's over powering any other signals!"

Kasumi is surprise by this and knew it meant trouble with the rate that unknown signal is growing as she went over to the coms.

(Beach area)

As dust and sand still cover the two siblings, Miyasato and the other rider girl saw a red glow in the mini tornado as Miyasato said, "What is going on here?"

Suddenly her com at her ear beeped as Kasumi cry out, "Get out of there both of you!"

Miyasato is surprise as she hit her com and said, "Captain?

"Now!" Kasumi called out again as she trying to warn the two riders as suddenly the dust and sand disburse as Sora came forth out with the sword in his hand as he came at the pair that came after his sister, a little pay back for her.

As they saw this, they aim and fire at him as Sora dodge the attack with ease as he saw the shots coming at him and in a blink of an eye appeared a few feet to the left where he original stood at then did so again to the right.

The unnamed lady with her weapon partner scream out as Sora came at them with his sword raise as he dash pass them, then came back around from the back and a 3rd time going across in front of them.

Suddenly three slash came all at once hitting the unnamed woman and her weapon partner as they suddenly were thrown in the air with their clothing torn to shreds and hurt very much by the attack Sora did.

Miyasato was wide eye to this with her jaw drop to the site she just saw as Sora turn to her, a look of fear in her eyes as her legs started to shake as Sora said to her, "Nothing personal, but sense you gave me a nice show, I'll let you off with a good climax."

The screen show again with a level bar as Sora knew if this was a game then he should get tapping as he rapidly pull the trigger on Ragnarock many time as the bar came up to the half way mark, Sora held the trigger on that as it called out.

 **"Good Climax!"**

Unknown what he was doing as he leap into the as his sword glows with energy as he slash the air before point it down at the two and pull the trigger once more sending a blast of energy at the two as suddenly Miyasato and Kouzuki, who was back in her human form, went flying in the air screaming with their bikini's tearing to shreds, leaving them completely naked with wounds at a minimal than what Sora gave the first group.

Sora Came back down in a heroic pose as his sister saw everything, the speed, the power, something she never seen her brother do before, but knew something was special, and do something like out of a video game, for her she said in a low voice, "So… cool."

Sora stood up straight as he turn around to face his sister, as he give a smile and said, "Hey you're alright?"

Michibi snap out of her daze as she said, "Hu? Oh, yes!"

Giving a thumbs up as Sora nodded to this as the battle was over, the sword vanish from his hand as it turn into a light as it flew back to Michibi, as it seem the sword was turning back to her soul ready to be used again when the time is needed.

As the two siblings stood by each other, as Sora has gather the two group he just beaten as Michibi asked with a look to her, "Did you really have to drag while they are naked?"

"Hey I'm trying to be nice and get them under some shade, and I did cover them the best I could as well," Sora said as he took torn clothing and cover their private part the best he could, but could not find good pieces to cover Kouzuki tits so he went with sea shells which gave a very erotic look to her, which didn't much help as Sora case as his sister still gave him the look.

"Look, I didn't mean to tear their clothing off, it's just happen, alright, an accident alright," Sora said as he held up his hand to her as Michibi turn away from him and said, "Hentai oni-chan."

Sora drop his head with a sigh, as he seeing the girls naked and saw them play with each other did turn him on, but he's a guy… it happens.

"Let's... let's just get going before more show up," Sora said as eh look to the crystal on his arm and saw a mini screen show him his state as his mana was low and slowly refilling itself as he said, "We can't really fight another group like this as I don't think I can pull off the same trick twice in a row."

Michibi turn back to him and said, "But where can we go, its wide open on the beach."

Sora look to the forest with his sister following his gaze as she see the forest too and said, "No way!"

"Come Michibi, there no other path to go on, if we stay here, we might get attack again, and I want to find some shelter and maybe some food," Sora said as he can't remember the last time he eaten anything and he felt a bit of hunger coming.

Michibi didn't say a word as Sora knew it may come down to one thing as he said, "Look if it helps, you can get on my back, I'll carry you into the forest until we can find a place to rest, okay?"

Michibi didn't want to say anything, but she gave in and said, "Fine."

(Unknown location, castle)

AS a pink hair girl walk in an huge office room with another in there, a guy with red hair, and what seem to have an effeminate look to him as the pink hair girl said to the guy, "Governor, I've just received a report, and a strange one at best to say."

The guy listen to the pink hair girl report as she went on saying, "The information Bureau has discovered two unknowns that has successfully awaken. We have a new liberator and Ecsta, but the strange part of it is, they seem to have activated Drive when they awaken, but not in the normal way to say, as two of the same Ecsta signal showed up, with an unknown power signal appearing around the new liberator as well."

The guy raises an eyebrow as he turns to the pink hair girl and said, "Two of the same signal? So there were three?"

"That the strange thing, it was just the two new Liberator and Ecsta before, and two riders teams no one else was there, as well as it seem the new liberator is reported to be… a male, according information Bureau as they heard from communication," The pink hair girl said as the guy is surprise by this, as then asked, "And what of our people?"

(Back at the beach)

AS the four girl were picked up by a medical group, Kouzuki was lift up on a gurney and moan to the sudden lift as the bruising on her body is showing.

(Back to the office)

"They were in no mortal danger, if anything their wound were at a minimal" The pink hair girl said as the guy nodded as he understood no real harm came to the girls

The pink hair girl turn a bit as she flicks her hair a bit and her breast giggle in her outfit as she said, "Honestly, I blame Kasumi for sending in C-classes."

"Miss Charlotte." The guy started to say as the pink hair girl turn to him as the guy went on saying, "Where are the intruders?"

Charlotte give a small laugh as she turn to the other red head guy and said, "This is an island. There's only one place for them to go."

(Sora and Michibi)

As Sora carry Michibi in a piggy back way as he walk through the jungle forest and avoid any spiders, snakes, and other kind of creature if he saw any, as Michibi moan board as they been walking for a while and haven't seen anything as she asked, "How long do we have to do this?"

"Until we can find something to take cover at, or maybe find a banana tree," Sora said as he really want to find some food as Michibi asked, "How long to do think we'll be stuck here?"

"I don't know, maybe until we can figure out where we are, find kaa-san, and maybe find a boat, a ship, or something that flies to get off this island," Sora said as he thought of what to do next, a he knew there are people here, and there might be an area where other people may be at, but they could be just as dangerous and might attack them as well, or maybe they can be friendly, hard to say for him.

Michibi somewhat grew impatient and said, "I don't want to do this anymore, let me down, I'll walk."

As Sora stop for a moment to do that, they both hear hissing, as they both froze in place and look down around them and somehow Sora walk into a group of snakes that were around on the path.

"Wait no, let me stay on your back!" Michibi said as she grab tight around Sora as his sister went on saying, "Please just get out here until there are no more snakes!"

A snake raise up to her and lick its tongue at Michibi leg as she 'Eep!' and grip tighter and yell out, "Now!"

"Michibi… loosen your grip… stop struggling, and don't agitate them, I don't want to get bitten," Sora said as he walk carefully pass the snakes as he knew if he don't mess with them, they don't mess with him or Michibi.

The snake watch as the duo went on their way to a safer area as a few snakes give a small hiss.

(Office place)

"You want me to send out Saejima?" As Kasumi voice spoken out, as Charlotte looks at her finger nail as they were pink as her hair, as she move a finger and sees Kasumi as she said to her, "Yes. As an A-class, she should be able to measure their ability quite easily."

"But the problem is-

Kasumi started to say as charlotte cut her off saying, "Captain Kasumi, finding quality candidates is Welter's most important task. There's no room for hesitation."

(Outside the office)

As a girl with a listening device that was place against the door to the office as she heard the voices of Charlotte and Kasumi, as Charlotte said, "And beside I really want to know if this new liberator is a male as the report suggest and see how strong he is."

(Inside the office)

"Is that an order?" Kasumi asked as Charlotte answered, "Of course."

Suddenly Charlotte pointed her nails at the door as suddenly the sound of a blade slashing at it and soon blew away the door, as it seem Charlotte knew someone was out there, but not anymore as she said, "What a nimble little rat."

(Unknown location outside)

AS the same girl came running out as her looks were more clear to see as she had her hair tied in two ball to the side, as well wearing a pair of glasses and a uniform that matches with every other girl that was around, and also a nice rack as well, as she wave her arms out and said, "Listen up, Y'all! We've got new people! And supposedly, one of them is a male!"

Everyone girl is now making a commotion about it, and one of the new people is a male gotten every girls attention, as they gather around the one girl that heard everything as she went on saying, "And apparently we're sending out Saejima!"

"No way!" Some girls said as the girl in glasses reach into her breast pocket as she pull out a hologram device that show up with odds showing on it at them as she said, "So shall we start, ladies? Odds are 2 to 9 in Saejima's favor! Place your bets now!"

All the girls came around and made a bet, as many girls put their bets on Saejima, whoever she is, while a few put their bets on the male it seem, making the nerdy looking girl happy to see this.

(With the siblings once more)

As they finally got out of the jungle to a more open plains area but saw no one around as they keep going and came to a hill area as Michibi was moaning and said, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Sora said as he looked around and no house or buildings in site and said, "Where did the hell did they come from? There has to be some sort of shelter area somewhere."

"Jeez I wanna go home!" Michibi said as Sora sighed to his sister.

"Michbi we need a boat first and if there are people here there is bound to be civilization." Sora said as he wanted to go home first. "And knowing kaa-san she probably has the same idea." Sora said as they made their way through the island.

"But Sora... I don't like it here." Michibi said as Sora then sighed and patted her head in response as they stopped. "Don't worry... it will be ok." Sora said as he smiled to her. "If you want you can ride my back again if you feel tired." Sora said as Michibi then pushed him away a bit.

"Baka-Sora." She blushed as she looked away. "Don't say such stupid things." Michibi said as Sora nodded to her as soon the gem began to flash as they saw this. Sora then lifted it up and to his shock saw what looked to be a main menu screen as Sora looked to it. On it he saw different thing such as items, equipment, magic, soul links, and a few other things as one of them was dulled out for summoning's as on the top it said Aesier Drive System.

"Wow." Sora said as he and Michibi saw a glowing dot next to what looked to be allies or Soul Links. Sora then opened it and saw to his shock Michibi as it had her basic information stats and to his shock her three sizes as Michibi blushed at seeing this.

"Not a word not a single solitary word." Michibi growled as Sora nodded as he saw her character info flashing. HE then clicked it and saw that it showed their soul link had leveled up as soon it began to show what appeared to be new unlocked information.

"Link Michibi is now able to join in combat. Class Statues Novice. Do you wish to change her class?" Sora read as Michibi saw this.

"Wait a Novice is the weakest character in an RPG since it was designed for tutorial levels... yes let me change class." Michibi said as Sora nodded and clicked yes as soon the most basic of Job Classes appeared as they ranged from Warrior, Monk, Ranger, White Mage, Black Mage, and Red Mage. "Well Michibi any choices?" Sora asked as he looked to Michibi.

"Well... if you're going to protect me I need to be able to back you up... so I pick White Mage." Michibi said as Sora nodded and clicked it as it gave a warning.

"Warning once this Soul Link is designated to a class you cannot change it back." Sora read as he looked to Michibi who nodded as she knew White Mages when strong enough were like her sweet an innocent at first but the minute your back is turn powerful and deadly. Sora then clicked as soon Michibi then gasped as she felt a surge go through her as soon she noted what appeared to be White Mage base items as she even had a small cape with a hood and mantel for the White Mage.

"Job Class change successful, Aesier Driver User is to be reminded that the more Soul Links one has the more jobs will become available, Ragnarock Added to Equipment Inventory and has been equipped to main hand weapon." Sora read the alert as Michibi saw this. "Driver has learned White Magic Spell Haste, Soul Link White Mage Michibi has learned haste, cure, awaken, light, Reflect, and heal." Sora continued to read as Michibi saw this and looked at her new wand and spell book weapons as the spell book began to produce the spells in its pages. "Caster Wand has been equipped to Soul Link White Mage Michibi, White Mage Tome has been equipped to Soul Link White Mage Michibi. White Mage Mantel has also been equipped as base armor." Sora kept reading as Michibi saw this.

"Momma always said that sometimes stuff like your crystal thing will adapt for easy use of the user and considering how you obsess with MMORPG's and Dating Sim's..." Michibi giggled as it sounded like something from Gamer.

"Please don't." Sora said as he looked to his sister before they continued forward as Sora then summoned Ragnarock as it appeared in his hand surprising him before he called it off. But as they walked they soon stopped as they looked and to their shock saw a large castle as Sora and Michibi saw this and were wide eyed at this.

"A castle... that means people!" Michibi called out as she began running to the castle happy to find people.

"Wait Michi they may not be friendly!" Sora called as he swore his younger sister was too innocent for her own good at times as he chased after her.

(Later at the Castle)

The duo entered it as they looked around and saw how big the place was as Sora saw it and had to admit it looked quiet clean. "Wonder if anyone is here." Sora said as he looked around while he and his sister walked together as he wondered if their mother made her way here as well.

"Hello! Anyone here! Two weary travelers need help!" Michibi called out as even with the White Mage Mantel she was still in her own school gym uniform.

Soon the crystal began to shine again as Sora saw this and went wide eyed as he then acted. "Michibi!" Sora called as he pushed his sister out of the way as soon walls began to form around them as they all saw this.

"Oh no..." Michibi said as Sora saw this as he looked around to the walls surrounding and trapping them.

Soon cheers began to be heard as they were all woman cheers as the duo looked around and saw a huge amount of girls here as Sora saw they were waving or cheering at him as if he was some kind of rare species. As Sora saw this the duo soon heard a platform rising to see a pink looking girl with a chain attached to a collar around another girl's neck as the girl looked very submissive as she even had a metal rod based mouth gag as her hands were even bound behind her back.

"From your innocent looks I assume you're the new transfers." The girl said as Sora and Michibi saw them as Sora saw the girl being submissive as Michibi hid behind Sora.

"Your cute so I'm gonna start right away." She began referring to Michibi as Sora glared at her. "It's gonna be fun to have a new girl and a meat stick help me release my stress!" She called out yanking the chain causing the girl to fall forward with her pink panties being shown as her skirt flipped up.

"The hell?" Sora called out as then the two went wide eyed as the punk dominatrix slammed her boot against the girls ass right between the cheeks as it was clear where this was going as the girl moaned and cried out as Sora had a hunch where this was leading to.

"Why are, you hurting her like that let her go!" Michibi called out as she glared at the punk as Sora saw this as he remembered the other two he faced as he knew S&M or BDSM when he saw it.

"Oh you're so innocent. I know this may look bad but trust me it's exactly what she wants." She said as Sora glared at her as he saw the crystal on his hand was flashing a warning as he looked to it as it even began giving off the exclamation point with Warning on it. "Ruffing her up like this is the only way she can get excited down there." She said as Sora saw the girl was a Masochist.

"She's a hard core Masochist!" She called out as the girl was drooling through the gag and even close to tears as Sora then went wide eyed as she came right there and in turn her body began to glow fire red as soon to Sora's shock the girl was laughing as the masochist went up in flames and got to her arm and in turn becoming a sort of demonic mace or battle armor as Sora saw this.

"Oh crap." Sora said as soon the crystal showed the screen as it scanned her which confused Sora to no end as he saw HP and stats on her.

"It's like." Michibi began as Sora nodded.

"Yeah I know." Sora said as soon the punk girl smiled.

"Slut Girl makes a good liberator you know for someone who lets anyone take her out for a spin!" The eye patch punk called out as to Sora's shock the screen appeared as the two avoided her attack from her arm.

"Combat Mode Active." the screen called out as soon Ragnarock appeared in his hand as Sora saw this as he saw special attacks on the screen for himself as they were clearly voice activated but required a certain amount of MP to use them.

The girls around are surprise to see the weapon appeared in Sora's hand and without the Michibi help to form or summon it as Charlotte saw this and said, "This isn't a normal drive, it's not a liberator or Ecsta… what is he?"

Down back in the battle area as Saejima saw this and said, "Oh, this is new, and don't even need the girl, I guess I should finish you off and get to that girl quickly then."

That Scared Michibi a bit as she duck behind her brother, but it seem she wasn't the only thing effect by what that hardcore girl said, as it trigger something in Sora, as he never like a girl getting harm or touched if she didn't want too, he was raised as a gentleman and stick with it at time, as yes there are time a guy must be a guy as well, but in this case… the gentleman will step in take off the gloves… and give a hard beating to the person that dare say they will mess with his little sister.

As the eyepatch girl raise her arm up at the two and said, "Let's Rock!"

The mace on that metal arm came shooting out at the siblings as Sora called out as he held out his hand, "Reflect!"

The ball hit the shield as bounce back, as the mace came back at the girl as she dodge it ease, but surprise by this as well as everyone else, as the girl with glasses saw this from the upper area above the crowd is surprise by this as she said, "That almost like my armor."

Back down below as Michibi was about to get ready to help her brother fight, but then Sora said, "Michi… stand out of this one."

"Hu... But oni-cha-

"Do as I say," Sora said in a calm and strong tone which surprise Michibi a bit as she look down and blush a bit and said, "O-okay."

Saejima recover from her surprise shock moment, as she look to Sora and said, "That interesting to say, for a meat stick like yourself, you have a few surprises Hu? Too bad it won't do you any good after I'm through with you."

Sora didn't much react to his facial expression as he said to the girl, "A fight can go either way or some cases one way… and that my way."

The eye pack girl frowns as she said, "What the fuck do you mean, your way?"

"Yes, my way, as in I'm going to beat you regardless what you do, but in this case I'm just going to give a some words of wisdom," Sora said as the Saejima felt like she wanted to cave in his face with the mace.

As all the girls around wonder what the boy would do against an A-class rider like Saejima, and what he may say as they went silent and listen carefully as Sora said, "Manners make the man… or if you want to do specific and in your case as well, woman."

Most of the girls around is surprise by that as few may understand the statement, mostly of heard the word Manners and that something Saejima doesn't really have as she went, "Hu?"

"Don't understand… then let's begin the lesson," Sora said as he did a quick check and remember a spell as it came to him, with Saejima getting piss as well as she said, "Rrrr Just shut up and die!"

"Haste," Sora case costing him a little bit of mana as he quickly dodge out of the way at surprisingly high speeds as, the mace hit the ground where Sora once stood as she got piss at this as eyepatch girl called out, "Hold still Bastard."

She pull the mace back on the cord as she try again with Sora ran at her with the sword in hand as clumsy and huge the weapon was, he had an advantage, how much he knew… warrior fighting games does give plenty of info on weapons.

As Saejima keep trying, but Sora keep dodging it as she said, "Stop running and fight!"

AS this went on a bit Michibi pray for her brother to be alright during this fight, as charlotte look down at the fight and said, "Why doesn't he fight?, the way he handle the C-class he must have some combat ability."

"Ether he waiting for an opening, wearing her down, or trying to do something I have yet to understand myself," Kasumi said as she stood near Charlotte as she eye the fight herself and wonder what the male would do against one of their best, as so far he been mostly dodging for almost a minute, and slow down for a moment before he kick back up again.

Up at where the glasses girl stood as she watch the fight as she wave her arms around and said, "Quit running and fight, If the audience ain't happy, it's my head that'll fly!"

"Meifon," A soft and sexy voice spoken out as the girl turn around quickly and as a gold coin was soon flip to her, as she caught, if just barely, a she look up to see who gave it to her, and surprise to see two ladies, one with purple hair and very large assists with her clothing badly covering them, and the other with blond with a red highlight strip, wearing sunglasses and a tight leather outfit with a window view of her breast as well, as the blonde spoken up with the sexy voice as she said, "Put one down for the male."

"Ah... sure. Thanks," Meifon said as she turn away a bit and with a look as it seem she didn't like the two ladies very much for some reason, and thought, 'Ugh, Lady and the lady...'

Back down below as Sora barely dodge another attack as Saejima try to punch Sora into the ground and just get more piss as she yells, "Stand still meat stick!"

Sora landed down softly as he took a small breath as running was easy to do for him as he is a good runner as he thought, 'Haste is good, but I hate the 30 second of increase speed, with a minute cool down after that I can guess it mostly use for quickly running away. I may to think of a way to make better use of it, but at least I gotten what I need.'

Looking at Saejima as she was looking a bit out of breath, using all of her energy trying to hit Sora while swinging that heavy weapon around, as well pissing her off making her waste more energy is somewhat not the best idea but the only one he has at the moment.

AS he move his eye down to an almost invisible bar of his mana level, as they were down only a quarter with 3 quarters left to spare as he thought, 'I'm good on my mana, I wonder what kind of attacks can I do with it."

Suddenly a small screen came to him as he saw and see the image of his sword as he saw the trigger isn't just useful for finishers, but special moves as well, as long he do the right action he can do double damage, and seeing Saejima own state bar, with her stadium down but her health is still up as he thought, 'I think I better put it to use then."

Sora smile as Saejima saw this and asked, "What the hell are you smiling about?"

"Nothing much, just this," Sora said as he pull the trigger as he quickly said, "Haste."

He came at Saejima quickly as he slash his sword with Saejima barely block it, but was push back hard by it too as something called out.

"Strike!"

Sora check and saw the attack landed, even if it was block, the force of it can cause enough damage if use just try as he understand as he keep doing so as Saejima keep blocking his attacks and a few strike make it through, as the call out keep going that count down as well.

 **"Strike! 1."**

 **"2."**

 **"3."**

 **"4."**

 **"5."**

 **"6."**

 **"7."**

 **"8."**

 **"9."**

Sora came down with his sword as the pull the trigger one more as Saejima try to block it, but somehow Sora overpower her and came through as he strike down and cut up her clothing as he cry out.

 **"10 Combo Strikes!"**

Saejima growl out before giving a battle cry as she swing her weapon at Sora as eh leap back to dodge as eyepatch girl said in anger, "That it, no more holding back!"

She pull a handle on her weapon partner as it seem to have activate a special of some sort as spike came out from the mace ball, now truly a mace and one to fear.

Sora check and saw gotten the girls health almost to half, but he knew he doesn't have to drain it completely, just enough to knock the girl out, kind of like he did at the beach, but that will take a bit more effort now sense she now playing hardball.

Sora then thought of something as he looked to his other stats as he then saw he could almost use his finisher as he just needed to stall a bit longer to utilize it. Sora then charged in as he dodged the attack as it came at him connected to a cord as he then got on the ball and slashed at her as it was clear he was attacking at her as best he could. The battle continued as he hacked and slashed at his foe as he saw the Over Burst Gauge was getting higher.

'Just a little more.' Sora said as he then grabbed his track jacket and held it out against his foe. "Toro! Toro!" He taunted as Seijima glared before she fired off her mace weapon's spikes as Sora was wide eyed at this as he then began running around it as best he could but he was soon hit by it as Michibi saw this.

"Sora!" Michibi called out as she looked to Sora in shock.

"I'm good." Sora said as he began to get up as he saw his HP had taken a nasty blow as he knew if he didn't do something soon he was pretty much in deep waters.

"Dammit I'm supposed to be a White Mage so..." Michibi began as she then opened the spell book and pointed with it. "Cure!" She invoked as soon a green magic ball shot at Sora as he yelped in shock as he saw his HP began to recover as he then smiled at it.

"Thanks Michibi!" Sora called as he then got ready for another round of attacks.

"Don't fuck with me!" Seijima yelled as Sora knew what to expect as he began to avoid the attacks as he knew what was next.

"Haste!" Sora invoked as the runic clockwork symbol appeared around him and in turn increased his speed as he charged in slashing and hacking at any attack with trained ease while also avoiding them as another barrage of missiles came at him. Sora then got ready as he slashed his foe away and got ready. "The Climax." Sora said as he saw it was ready.

"Over Burst!" Sora invoked as he saw the trigger appear in his eyes as he then timed it just right before hitting it.

"Great! Climax Strike!" The screen read as Sora then roared out and charged at his foe as he began to flip around before using his foe as a kick stand jumping up.

"Eat this!" Sora roared out as he slashed down upon his foe and in turn got his attack through as she then cried out as her arm began to convulse from the energy before cracking as Seijima was shocked by this.

"My arm what's wrong with my arm?!" Seijima cried out before the arm went up in a powerful explosion as Sora jumped away and swung the blade to the side as he just won the battle for them.

When Sora did this his Crystal Screen showed up as he looked and to his shock he saw the words VICTORY flashing on it as something incredible happened... well more like random in retrospect when it happened.

*Insert Dissidia Final Fantasy Cosmos Victory Fanfare

"Ok this is strange." Sora said as he saw results appear on the screen as he swore he had heard this tune somewhere from before. He also sat that his states had leveled up as he saw that he apparently had 'new Aesier Slots,' activated no doubt making it similar to a level up system.

(Crowds)

The crowd was shocked while some was tapping their fingers to the beat as they had no idea where the music was coming from but just rolled with it but most were in shock. "I can't believe it he beat her the rookies won." Meifon said as she saw this and was shocked to see this. "Did they do it by playing a video game?" Meifon wondered as she knew skills like that were normally found in video games.

(With Kasumi and Charlotte)

"Well he took down Seijima I wasn't expecting that." Charlotte said as she saw this from start to finish.

"Could it be this boy and that girl are stronger than an A-Class or is the boy something completely different." Kasumi said as she saw this play out.

*end OST

(With the male from before)

"Are they soldiers?" The red haired man asked as he saw Sora and Michibi celebrating their victory on screen. "With that power perhaps they are." He said as he glared particularly at Sora knowing with him being here a lot of things will change and a lot of secrets will be uncovered.

(Outside)

"Well things are starting to get interesting." The woman with a red steak in her hair said. "Seems that tip that scientist gave me was spot on well at least now I won't be bored." She said as she looked to the castle as she left it.

(Back at the Castle)

*End OST

"Ok..." Sora began as he got up calling off his sword. "We played your game now let us go!" Sora called out as everyone heard Sora demand to be let out with Michibi as it was clear the two were unaware of how things worked around here.

Of course this caused the whispering to start as it was clear these two were unaware of what was going on... but then again many of the new girls who came here were as well.

(Charlotte)

"Well this should be interesting." Charlotte said as she saw the two were unaware.

(Meanwhile At a House and Village)

A woman was walking about carrying a bucket of water as she walked about. But while she walked she soon saw a blue glow as she then went to the door and opened it and to her shock saw the large blue crystal in the room in an alter like place while covered in overgrowth began to glow as the overgrowth began to pull back as she saw this. "Oh dear... it's glowing now after so long?!" She called out as she then ran off as the Crystal sensed it after so long it sensed one chosen above the others.

"Tyr... beloved son... at last you return." The Crystal said in a female voice as it now knew all it must do is wait for the chosen to arrive. "Warrior of Light... we will meet soon... and when you are ready you shall learn your destiny." The Crystal said as it felt it darkness was coming to this island and now that the warrior has returned he must be ready for when it arrives.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well first chapter hope you all enjoy it and just so you know I will be experimenting with a few more things when it comes to Lemons so until then I ask that you please enjoy this fic and leave a review for it. So until we meet next ja-ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy Valkyrie Conception

ESKK: Well new chapter let's get started on this bitch.

(Start)

(Start Unknown City)

The City was in flames as it looked to be a war zone of sorts as many fighters, soldiers, or otherwise were facing down creatures as Sora appeared among them as accompanying him was a large creature of his own was this was Odin who was on horseback. Sora was dragging Ragnarock across the ground as he was tired and exhausted. As he walked he soon was faced with a large dog creature who released a flurry of cold air like a blizzard upon him as Sora hid behind Odin who shielded him from the attack as the monstrous Wolf Fenrir roared out as Sora knew this creature was guarding his prize.

"D-Dammit all." Sora cursed as he glared at Fenrir who stood in his way. Sora then charged in as Fenrir began attacking using its ice magic to fire spears of ice at Sora who began to run around avoiding them before he was soon on the wall running. As Sora kept up his run he then went to Odin who jumped off his horse and began to transform as soon the knight became two as one was a sword and the other was a shield both of which Sora grabbed and glared down upon Fenrir and roared out charging at him.

'My story after all of this it keeps changing for me.'

Sora roared out as on Odin Sora began to battle Fenrir as the guard dog of his foe was clearly powerful.

'So please let me tell my story I don't want any regrets if it all ends.'

Sora glared at Fenrir who snarled as he swung his Odin blade torts Fenrir as the creature of his main swords namesake was ready to end Sora in the name of its master.

(Scene Break 1 year prior)

Sora glared about as he was intent on getting himself and Michibi out somehow but so far he didn't see any exit as he glared again. "Who's the guy or girl in charge here?! Tell them we want out of here now!" Sora demanded as Michibi saw Sora was now in the best of moods right now.

"Hey look why does, his shirt say Tenshi?!" Came another girl as Sora heard this as he looked at it.

"Is he supposed to be an angelic good boy?" Another asked as Sora glared a bit as he had many girls in his life asking to be their good boy when he had to deal with a bad call for a date.

"Hey my name is Sora So-Ra so my full name is Sora Tenshi!" Sora roared as he was not enjoying the insults shot his way.

"Sora Tenshi? So his name is Sky Angel or Angel of the Sky?" A random girl asked as Michibi snickered at how her brother was being defeated by what may very well be an army of random girls as his eye twitched with an annoyed twitch in response to the teasing and jeers he was getting.

"So what is he a Shonen Hero?" Another asked as Sora gritted his teeth as he glared at them up.

"Yes I get it my name sounds like a Shonen Manga now shut up about it!" Sora roared clearly not liking how people connected his name to a Shonen Manga.

"Impressive." A girls voice was heard as Sora looked and saw the walls come down as he and Michibi saw it happen before their eyes and saw the pink haired girl Charlotte.

"For your information the girl you just beat, Seijima, is an A Class." Charlotte said as he began to make her way to the downed Seijima that Sora had defeated near them with Sora standing protectively over Michibi.

As Charlotte came at Seijima, she stomps her heel down onto the eye patch girl's hand where her partner goes too as Michibi flinch as well as many other girls with Charlotte girl being cruel right now, with Sora grip his sword a little tightly, as combat mode was still engage, Sora saw some of his attacks ready as he saw his mana was low, using many combo attack and that drive movie drain his power a bit, but his mana is slowly refilling at least.

"Disgusting... overly confident about your powers," The pink hair girl said as she keep applying pressure to Seijima's hand still as she went on saying, "Intoxicated by the pleasure of violence."

The girls around flinch and worry about the girl below, even Sora is somewhat feels sorry, but he is the one that cause the problem and make this happen, but if something were to happen, he will step in and get Michibi to heal the girl a bit.

AS the Charlotte keep pressing down as she went on saying, "It's trash like you that make the Hexe underestimate us."

*Crack

"AHHHH!"

Up in the crowd as Meifon came down from where she was at before as it seem she had to pay the few girls that bet on Sora and won their money, as Meifon saw this she turn her head and said, "Ouch... Nasty."

Kasumi who was still on the balcony saw this as well and said while looking at charlotte, "You're going too far.

Michibi gasp to that as she could not believe that girl broke the other's hand, it too cruel, and too much to say, even to Sora as he was about to step in as Michibi came out from behind Sora as she yell out, "Stop it! She hurt enough as it is!"

"This isn't your concern," Charlotte said as she lean her head back to that as well as Michibi said, "Maybe... but this is too mean, I can just look away."

"Michi," Sora said to his little sister as she look to him and said, "Oni-chan?"

"You do your thing and help people... and I'll do mine," Sora said as he held up his sword lightly as Michibi saw and get what he mean.

"Haste," Sora called out as a the runic clockwork symbol appeared Sora went at Charlotte right away as he was planning on smacking her rear side to draw her attention to him, but that idea when out the window as she turn to him like she knew, and raise her raise as energy came forth from then as Sora saw this, and quickly raise his sword and block as he quickly called out, "Reflection!"

Many scratch attack came at him, and disburse than went back at the girl as the shield vanish and Haste was still active as he swing his blade forward as Charlotte no other choice but to dodge it as that gave Michibi a clear shot at a heal spell as she target Seijima and call out with her book out, "Cure!"

A green ball of energy came shooting out but something block the spell reach as a red cord whip hit the spell away as Michibi eyes widen as she said, "What, impossible?!"

Sora heard this as he turn to his sister and said "Michi?"

* WH-CHHHHHH!

Sora felt something at his feet as he look down and saw the red cord coming out from the ground as many more came forth and soon wrap around him.

* WH-CHHHHHH!-CHH! CHUUU!

Man red cords were wraps around Sora as Michibi called out, "Oni-chan!"

Suddenly a girl with butterfly like wings came forth behind Charlotte, green hair with a short bob haircut as Charlotte said, "Ange, make sure he get a nice punishment."

"Yes my lady," Ange said as she smile a bit as she wanted to see the look on Sora face as more red cords came forth and smack Sora around, at his shoulder, leg, arm, his face, and something she may did her fun, his rear as eh jump forward as he went, "YEOW!"

This went a bit as Ange whip his butt a few more times to Ange enjoyment but it was slowly draining his health as Sora let go of his sword as it vanish, and with that Michibi calls out, "Sora Onii-chan!"

She came running up as she the cords stop for a moment as Michibi hug her brother and cry out as she said, "Stop it! He had enough!"

Ange comply with the request as the red cords around Sora vanish as he, drop to his hands and knees and groin as Michibi said, "Hold on I'll heal you."

"Stop her," Charlotte said as Ange said, "But what about-?"

"Do it!" Charlotte said in a harsh way as Ange could only follow order as she nodded and summon a cord around Michibi as she went, "Hu?"

She was suddenly flung away from Sora as he look to her and reach out as a red cord stop his hand before he was drag away to the other side.

AS the two siblings was torn apart as Michibi cry out, "Sora!"

Sora couldn't say anything as before he could he was slam against a wall and black out unknown what is going to happen to him.

(Later with Michibi)

-Flashback-

As Michibi a few years younger age was sitting down at a bus stop, a little wet around as it seem she barely got out of the rain as it started, and had no cover.

With tears in her eyes and a ruin box of chocolates with a name written on it as she seem she was about to give it to a boy named, 'Ichiro', but it seem something went bad or wrong.

"I remember the time I was in love with a boy. A Boy who I thought that loved me, that cares for me… what I fool I was," Michibi voice narrates as she remembering her past.

As the scene flash for a moment as it change from a bus stop to a place, as she saw a white hair boy making out with another girl, as Michibi witness this, tears form at her eyes and in her hand was the box of chocolates as her hand grip into it a bit too hard as she started to crush it with a few pieces fell out from it.

The scene flash again back to the bus stop as Michibi voice narrate again as she said, "All I wanted was someone to resume me, take me away as he hold me close."

As Michibi didn't look up as she face her head down where she sat, as a pair of foot step came around walking up to Michibi before stopping.

Without saying anything, a jacket was put around Michibi body, as she flinch to that as she look up to the person who gave her their jacket as she saw Sora there in front of her as he had a smile on his face as he move his mouth but no words were heard, but he clearly mouth out, 'Let's go home Michi.'

Soon enough the scene change as Sora is now walking in the air with Michibi on his back while still wearing his jacket while he gets wet from the rain as Michibi went on saying, "Sora was always there for me… when I feel alone, and when I cry... he was my hero."

As soon enough as the scene soon bright up as it all became a white void.

-Flashback end-

(Awaken world)

Michibi stood up from a bed she was lying down on as she cry out, "Sora!"

Michibi looked around and saw nothing familiar about the room as she asked, "w-where am I?"

"Good your awake," A voice called out as it surprise Michibi out a bit as she turn and sees Kasumi walking up to her. 

"Where am I?!" Michibi demanded as she glared at the person as Kasumi was calm.

"Don't worry we didn't do anything to you while you were out." Kasumi said as she Michibi saw she was in a bed and her gear was gone.

"What about while I'm awake?!" Michibi asked as she knew a White Mage could very well be in grave danger without some muscle backing it up.

"Don't worry I have no intention of laying a hand on you while your awake either. I promise." Kasumi said as Michibi didn't trust her. "Let's start things off properly. I'm Kasumi Shigure the Commander of Verecter, and what is your name?" Kasumi asked as Michibi glared at her but decided to response anyway.

"Michibi Tenshi." Michibi introduced as she glared at Kasumi who was being very business-like right now.

"Do you know why we brought you to this strange... island any reason at all?" Kasumi asked as Michibi glared at her.

"Not just me but my mother and brother as well I want answers now!" Michibi demanded as her Tsunadere side was coming back out as she refused to be seen as weak here.

"Well I'll try to explain as best I can this is an artificial island called Mermaid you, me, your bother, most likely your mother, and all of us here have been brought here because we're infected with the armed virus." Kasumi said as Michibi looked to her.

"How come I never heard of that?" Michibi asked as she smelled government cover up a mile away.

"It has no known cure but it grants the infected a special powers." Kasumi said as Michibi glared at her.

(With Charlotte)

"Ms. Charlotte that new transfer I restrained him in the underground disciplinary room and have confirmed his gender as well." The green haired girl from before said as Charlotte was looking at her cracked nails.

"Thank you, Angie good work that boy clearly knew he had powers of some sort but never once used them until he arrived here." Charlotte said as she looked to Angie. "And that crystal imbedded into his hand I've heard the stories of something like that men who wield such a power Aesier drivers if that boy is one of them." Charlotte began only for Angie to cut her off.

"The tales of the Aesier Drivers are just that stories especially how one had faced the Soldier and had even pushed her to the brink of death." Angie said as she knew the stories how there had only been two known Aesir users and each had been designated a name after some of the Norse Gods. Thor and Loki being the mentioned too and after the alleged incident they were involved in both had vanished of the batt. It has been rumored their Governor was in fact one of the missing Aesir's designated Thor since the tales said how Loki had nearly destroyed an entire city just for shits and giggles.

"Well that boy has just proven that tale to be true since both Thor and Loki had the same crystals but located on different points of their bodies." Charlotte said as she began to get up. "I wonder what we should call him here but regardless he may have been special back home but like all new transfers they need to be broken and on this island he is just one Aesir against an island of as funny as it is to say it out loud Valkyries." Charlotte said as she knew one Aesir would be hard press to win against such impossible odds without allies of his own.

(With Sora)

Sora opened his eyes when he heard his cell doors open as he was being held in chains when he saw the same two girls from before as he went wide eyed in response. "Oh boy." Sora said as he saw the Kendo Boken in Miyasato's hand.

"So seems you remember us from the Beach." Miyasato said as she saw Sora who began to laugh nervously a bit.

(With Michibi and Kasumi)

"Hey I don't have any viral powers ok! This power came from Sora and no one else!" Michibi yelled as Kasumi saw this.

"Regardless we had did a full medical scan of your blood stream, heart rate, and brain waves and have confirmed you are in fact infected with the Arms Virus. We can confirm though that your signal is similar to that of an Exeter if the fact your brother pulled the blade from out of your form." Kasumi said so it may point to Michibi being a sword based Exeter.

"So like with those others, the girls here are either Exeter's or Liberators." Michibi said as she once heard her mother mumble something about that during a drunken stupor after a celebration.

"Precisely." Kasumi said as she saw Michibi had some brains on her.

Soon the door opened as a familiar person began to walk in. "You done getting the new Transfer up to speed?" Charlotte asked as she walked in as Kasumi saw her.

"Charlotte." Kasumi greeted as Michibi glared at her.

"Where's my brother you skank!" Michibi yelled as she wanted her brother back.

"Oh him? He's not exactly being a good listener so we're giving his obedience training." Charlotte said as Michibi heard this as she knew Sora could handle it after all he's stubborn when push comes to shove.

(With Sora)

Sora was nailed again by the boken and just as second one got at him he clamped his teeth on it growled surprising the girls as he glared at them but no doubt they were still being cocky before pulling it off and hitting him with it a bit. They both had one thought as Sora was clearly showing he wasn't going to break anytime soon.

"Bite me." Sora growled as he had worse from his coach back at school the guy was a damn task master.

(Back with Michibi)

"Sora won't break against something like that so you better let him go or, he and I once he's out will do worse to you!" Michibi yelled as she glared at Charlotte who then smirked.

"Well you two clearly adapt fast violence is a constant here so adjusting isn't much of a problem for you!" Charlotte called out swiping her claws as soon Michibi was forced into her panties as her clothing was torn to shreds as she was wide eyed at this. Michibi went wide eyed as she saw her current state of clothing as she had one response to this. "KYAA!" She yelled while covering herself and getting to her knees in hopes of covering what decency she had as she realized she was dealing with a mega perv.

"I need you naked so I can get the most accurate measurements possible." Charlotte said with a laugh as she crosser her arms under her breasts causing them to jiggle as Michibi glared at her.

"For what you perverted bitch!" Michibi growled as even with all her fire and bravado she was not prepared for the next words to leave Charlotte's mouth.

"For your wedding dress of course." Charlotte said as this of course made Michibi go wide eyed at this as she was being forced to get married here.

(Scene break 2 weeks later)

(Courtyard)

AS many girl were out and about talking about a wedding, if there ever going to be one as a few girls were saying, "Did you hear the wedding got postpone again?"

"Yea it seem that girl is putting up a fight still," a girl said as another said, "I heard it she threaten many girl and break their hand."

"I hear she fought the designers," a different girl said as suddenly there was a sound of a window breaking as many girls gotten out of the way as a dressing dummy body fell down and shattered with a dress on it as Michibi voice rang out, "For the last time, No!"

(With Michibi)

As Michibi was wearing a garnet that cover her private parts well but was looking very exotic and perverted looking as it show off her curves well as she threaten any girl that come near her with a ruler and cloth, as she may not have her item and not known many spell for offense but she is a fighter.

"Get out of here before I break your hands! And I won't heal it I promise you that!" Michibi yelled as the girls ran out fearing for their life, as standing outside the room hearing everything, Kasumi saw the girls run with the door slamming shut and lock as she sighed and push up her glasses, as she should have known this would happen again.

AS everyone time they had a dress set up for her, and prepared a partner, Michibi clearly had lot of spirit, and any partner she was pair up with left as a bloody mess, or left many girl in tears.

She couldn't believe how this all started a couple of weeks ago with them.

-Flashback-

As Michibi was strip of her clothing, leaving just her panties still as but Kasumi was nice to get a sheet to cover her, as Michibi said, "A Wedding?"

Well, more like a matchmaking," Charlotte said without hesitating as Michibi said to that, "Matchmaking?! You're forcing me into a marriage, and I'm just 16 you bitch!"

"It's not a real marriage matchmaking like in the outside world," Angie said as she look up at Michibi as she went on saying, "It's a ceremony for choosing the right Liberator for maximizing you Exter ability, as we're sure you still have the ability to do so. To find a partner for you."

"So your just using me to get me uses my special power to transform into a weapon?" Michibi said as no one will sugar coat the truth as Kasumi stood up and said, "That is correct."

"Dream on, I won't do it. Cut me, or hurt me, but still I won't do it!" Michibi said as charlotte said, "You don't have a say in the matter anyways, and also dear, we're not going to hurt you... we're going to hurt your brother as he scream out, begging it to stop, now do you want that?"

Michibi was silent for a moment as charlotte about to talk it as yes, until Michibi said, "I know I don't... but my brother told me better never give in... and I believe in my brother. What you ever hit him with, he just going to smile to it, as I know that how he is."

"We'll see about that," Charlotte said as soon enough she left as it clear in her voice she is piss off, with Kasumi and Angie surprise by this statement, they didn't know who is crazy of the two, her or him and they were soon going to find out it clearly both.

-End flashback-

After two weeks, nothing seem to have made progress as Kasumi saw, as she try to convenes Michibi to accept it, only for her to call Kasumi a lair, as she said they wouldn't touch Michibi, but they have but never gotten their way as Michibi is just stubborn and hard like her brother, as she seen the recordings of Sora getting torcher by different girl, as some Sora somehow got them to change their mind, some left frustrated as Sora would not give, even make a girl go crazy somehow.

For Kasumi, she thought it's a family trait as she had many girl to look for the siblings mother but no go, as rumors came up of a unknown woman is walking around the island that somewhat similar descriptions to Michibi and Sora, believing it was the mother, but she making it hard on everyone to find her, no doubt feeling the frustration of it too, as Kasumi is amazed how strong the family tolerant goes.

Charlotte was the same as she did threaten Michibi she would kill her brother, only to resort with, 'Then you have nothing.'

Charlotte didn't follow up, no doubt it was the Governor's order, as Charlotte only left the room frustrated with Michibi again and again, as she is at a breaking point to just have the stubborn girl to be tied up and raped, and let it be.

Kasumi soon left the door and went to Charlotte and tell her the report as the wedding is most likely getting postpone once again.

(Down below with Sora)

*Whack! Break!

"Thank you… may I have… another?" Sora voice spoken up tired and worn down as no doubt the two week had been hard on him as soon enough the sound of a girl yelling out as she left the room and said, "I Can't take it anymore!"

As the few guard on duty saw this as one of them said, "There goes another."

"And that another point for the male, how many does he got now?" the 2nd girl guard asked as the first said, "About 22 wins so far with a torcher."

Soon enough foot steps are heard as both guard look ahead and saw a girl with long red hair and a white cloth hood over her head, and a box with a Red cross on it as she said, "I'm here to treat the male again."

"He's all your," The first guard said as she let the girl in as they let her in and treat Sora doubt the Governor had order it for the male to be taken care of.

AS the girl walk in and saw Sora in a poor state, as sigh of cut and scratches is shown on his body, even bruising were showing, and maybe a few broken bones lingering in his body as the broken Boken on the ground show the girl was swinging hard at him.

As the girl kneel down and remove the cloth hood as she heard Sora speak, "Here again… Aki-chan?"

The girl lifted up her head showing a beautiful looking girl that is treating Sora as she said, "It's my order, from the Governor."

"Okay not that I complaining... but it nice to see a familiar face one in a while, but could you do me a favor… I think that last swing dislocated my shoulder again," Sora said as the girl smile as she went up to his arm as she move it a bit to see if it was, and it is as she shove it back quickly as a snapping sound is heard as Sora held his breath and slowly let it out.

"Thanks, Aki-chan, you are a life saver, despite being ordering to do this," Sora said as Aki shows she wasn't liking it much but it happen as she gotten the supplies and gotten started to dress his wounds now as she asked him, "Why do you keep going this… your just going to keep hurting yourself."

"Gotta stay strong… my sister would most likely kick my ass if I just cry like a baby, hehe- ow," Sora went as he wrench in pain as Aki said, "Stop moving. You might make it worst."

Aki was worry, as during these few weeks as she been treating Sora, she found out a lot of stuff from him as what been happening on the main land from the last few years, what news happen, and what team won a game.

She won't admit it… she felt very close to Sora, one could say she is fallen in love with him, but she can't say that herself, if she did no doubt people could try and take advantage of it and her secret has would most likely get reviled.

As she don't dressing Sora wounds as she said, "I sometimes wonder if you like getting hurt?"

"Like it? No, I tolerate it, thanks to a pain in the ass couch I had back home he made me sure of it… thinking I could do the Olympics achieving a gold metal… I almost believed it myself in a way," Sora said as Aki asked, "Why's that?"

"… I had people believe in me that I could do it, my sister thought I could beat all of the athletes in a single run, my mother told me she could see me wearing a gold medal around my neck… I even had people at my school cheering me on as I did many sports... and help won them… even if it was a team effort, they all said it was because of me… I was like their Gipper, and… I felt happy they believed in me," Sora said as Aki could not help but smile to this.

As she wipe Sora head a bit of any sweat and around his body as he went on saying, "I know my sister still believe in me to pull through… so that what I'm going to do."

"Even if it mean they may kill you?" Aki said as she did sounded worry about that as Sora smile and said, "Well I do try and avoid that as much as I can… by the way… how my sister doing anyways?"

"Last I heard… she through a dressing dummy out a window," Aki said as Sora laugh a bit as he said, "At least it isn't a sink."

Aki looked at him weird as he saw it and explain, "Michibi had a guy hit on her for a while, even went into the girl stall with her one time to try and get with her, Michibi got so piss at him, she rip an old sink out of a wall and throw it at the guy, the pipes were rusted anyways and she was about to pull it out and throw it through a window, and I was outside on the track when I saw it… I nearly fell over laughing."

"Please don't laugh now," Aki said as Sora calm his tone and relax as he said, "Sorry, but that what happen, the guy was suspended after that and my sister got off easy somehow… I still couldn't believe she did that though."

"Your family… sounds strange to say?" Aki said as she never heard of anything like Sora's family before as Sora said to her, "Hey if every person was normal, the world would be boring."

Aki could not help but agree to that as it always seem interesting to see new things happen to really get people talking about something.

Soon enough Aki was done dressing everything and wipe down all the sweat and dirt off of Sora as she pack up and said, "I did everything I could to help you, unless you want some pain meds to help ease your soreness up?"

"Naw… pain is an old friend, he not a bother… thanks you," Sora said as Aki nodded as she put up her cloth hood again and soon walk out of the room as Sora lay there resting for a moment as soon enough a guard came around with a tray and said, "Here lunch."

The guard lay down the tray before going at Sora hand as oven mint like glove was over his hand from keeping him to summon his sword and given a plastic Spork to eat with as she let the hand go as she said, "I'll come back in 10 minutes for it."

"I know," Sora said as the guard left with Sora was now alone with his meal as it was… bread and potato as he dig in and keep up his strength, as he hasn't given up getting out of prison, as he keep looking for a flaw in the system, as if the movie "Escape Plan" show him anything, there always a flaw, he just need to know what it is.

(Later with Aki)

As Aki gotten to the Governor office, she quickly locked the door and strip away of her clothing fast.

As Aki remove the wig she was wearing reviling short red hair, undo her shirt showing her huge breast, as she quickly grab some wraps, pushing her breast back and together as she wrap it up making it seem her chest is flat.

Soon enough she open a door showing the governor uniform, as she quickly place it on, remove any makeup she had, and apply a different kind of makeup as her girlish look turn to a girlish boy look.

At the end, Aki is Akira the governor of Mermaid island, as a knock came at the door as he sighed as he walk to the door and said, "Who is it?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Governor, it seem we have another situation," a girl voice rang out as Akira raise an eyebrow to this and asked, "What sort of situation?"

"An unknown has enter the island," the girl said as now the story begins.

(Later at the beach)

A tall girl with blond haired finished off her foes as she held a large sword in her hand as it was clear she achieved victory. AS she did so she was unaware of another face watching her from afar as it seems the woman was not from Mermaid and judging by her outfit she was from beyond but had got native here to blend in. She took out a loaf of bread and ate it as she watched the even play out as she took picture and recordings of it matching the two girls to the right set.

"Ok good." She said as she saw the sword turn into a red haired girl in a similar uniform to what Michibi would wear in Gym as the woman ate her loaf. "I better move now... before I'm spotted again." The woman said as she got up knowing these two may be of help to Sora. "Can't do much without an Exter." She said as she then took her leave knowing she would need to find one or else she was in trouble.

The tall blond haired woman began to carry the high school girl on her back into the forest no doubt to either find shelter or civilization as the two girls on the ground were hurt but also crying. "Not again." They both said as it was clear they may get demoted for this stunt today.

(Back with the Governor)

"Kasumi had already deployed the two closes but our anomalies they had Drive on their first day here." The girl said as she looked to her boss as she gave her a brief rundown of what had happened.

"If Charlotte knows how this will go then by all knowledge they will be coming to the castle as well." Akira said as he looked outside the window as something was going on as she knew deep in her bones things were about to change soon. But was it for better or worse since the Aesir Strand of the Armed Virus was thought to have been eradicated with the first infected Loki and Thor. This almost seemed like too much of a coincidence in her books and she won't deny that many knew this deep down.

"What happened to our agents there?" Akira asked as he looked to the girl.

"The same as last time they got a chance to relax after everything that had occurred and they in turn underestimated their opponent." The girl said as Akira nodded and allowed her leave. "Keep me posted." Akira said as the girl nodded and took her leave of the governor.

(Later with Sora)

"Wait what?" Sora asked as he saw eyes on him when the girl came to pick up his food tray.

"The two you and your sister faced when you first arrived were defeated by another set of transfers." The girl said as Sora saw this and had one thing to say.

"Wasn't me this time." Sora said as he had been here all day so he couldn't possibly have been the one to do it.

"We know but plans have... changed." The girl said as Sora did not like the sound of that one bit.

"That can't be good." Sora said as he hoped Michibi would be ok without him for just a little bit longer.

(With Michibi)

Michibi was hearing what was going on through the rumor mill as she was basically on house arrest in her room while she waited for Sora to arrive. But as she waited she sighed as she sat on her bed and scowled a bit no doubt regretting the White Mage path already. "White Mage brilliant choice Michi the one class you are a total opposite at when it comes to means of combat and you had to choose a White Mage." Michibi said as she was known for getting up close and personal with those who anger her... maybe she can change to a warrior class if she finds someone willing to trade.

She knew Sora would try to help no doubt as Michibi was trapped up here as a white mage. Anyway so far the story was kind of like her own two new transfers arrived and were going to do battle against an A Class but considering the one Michibi and Sora had faced was out of commission she began to wonder who they would send the way to these two new transfers. Michibi was still in the garter belt and lace bra as the heels were near her as she had the means to do some damage to any who got in as she knew eventually someone was going to replace the windows of this room so Michibi doesn't break it again. They already locked and barred it after she made multiple escape attempts. First attempt they moved her to a higher room, second attempt they bolt locked her windows, third attempt the barred her windows, and fourth attempt she tried the front door with the basic excuse to leave the room.

As Michibi contemplated what would be her fifth escape attempt she knew her 'cell,' was upgraded to keep her in. No doubt bribes wouldn't work nor would blackmail so Michibi was stuck waiting and fighting off any would be marriage girls till Sora can come get her. Soon another knock on the door was heard as Michibi grabbed the high heels ready for use as they knew she was violent so if they tried something she was ready.

"I'm... decent." Michibi said as they no doubt left the garter belts and lace bra's here instead of actual clothing on purpose knowing she was self-conscious about her body and most of all to avoid a longer struggle then needed.

Soon the door opened as Michibi was expected either dressers of any sort, Kasumi to coax her into the wedding, or Charlotte to blackmail her somehow. It was of course Charlotte as Michibi saw she was looking smug like she won and Michibi didn't even know it. "What here to blackmail me again." Michibi said as she kept the knife like heels hidden to use as a weapon.

"No not at all." Charlotte said as Michibi heard this. "I just came here to tell you we finally got a proper wedding date set up we just need to get the needed items sorted out." Charlotte said as Michibi glared at her.

"I told you I'm not going through with this." Michibi said ready to use the heel when she needed to.

"Well this time you won't have any choice in the matter." Charlotte said as she then sighed in defeat. "I truly did not want it to come to this but you left us with no choice." Charlotte said as Michibi glared at her. "We already have your measurements which acquiring under the guise of uniform set up was a stroke of genius on my part so your wedding dress should be here soon, due try and avoid ruining it." Charlotte said as this time there was no 'groom,' to try and secretly bond with her to get her more opened to the concept of getting married or being sold off to some creep here to be her 'weapon,' on this island. "Just remember you brought this upon yourself." Charlotte said as Michibi heard this.

"Brought what upon myself?" Michibi asked as Charlotte smirked to her.

"You'll see." Charlotte said as she then took her leave of Michibi as the girl saw this and growled at her before throwing the heel at the window only for it to bounce straight off.

(Back at the courtyard later)

As Seijima punch the ground in front of the two girls as they flew back with the redhead girl flew out of the tan blonde woman's arm, as she reach out to redhead girl.

Both girls had a hard landing as Seijima walked over to the redhead and look down at her

It's no fun playing with people who don't fight back...

Seijima gave the redhead girl a good look, seeing how innocent and pure she is... a quick memory of Michibi came to her as she frown a bit as she went on saying, "And it's annoying how much innocent you are too."

the eye patch girl pull the hand on the weapon and reviled the spikes as the redhead girl is surprise by this, as Seijima raise her arm up as she put on a smile and said, "But I don't mind smashing your face in!"

Suddenly a fast speed, the blonde girl rush over and pick up the redhead girl before she could get hit by the weapon.

As the redhead girl recover a bit as she said, "W-we should surrender. Maybe they'll be nice if we go out quietly."

AS the blonde girl look back at Seijima as she stood up with the look in her eyes she, the blonde saw she won't give them that kind of mercy as she said, "No."

The redhead girl is surprise by that as it seem it was the first time she hear the blonde spoken, as she went on saying, "That's not an option where we live."

As the blonde woman turn to the redhead and put a hand on her cheek and said, "Gomen'nasai."

Before the redhead could ask what she means, then suddenly she was kissed by her, as her eyes widen before she close them as the blonde woman keep kissing her like a lover would as the girl thought, "What?... something coming in!"

The woman zips down the girls track suit and push up the girls gym shirt showing her cute breast, as blonde open up her shirt, showing her breast as well, as the redhead girl moan as the blonde lean in and push her tits against the other girls.

As this went on for a bit as the redhead girl though, "Why is she doing this?"

As the blonde keep going as she rubs down the girls leg and at her gym shorts as the girl thought, "But if feel so good."

AS the redhead girl started to accept the kiss and the touch on her as her thought went on, 'I'm going crazy! I'm...I'm."

AS the blond keep rubbing her tits on the girl's tits as they keep making out as the girl thought out loudly, "I'm gonna burst!"

The redhead girl throw her head back as the blonde said, "Fusion Trance."

After that the redhead girl started to glow brightly as the blond lean the girl back a bit as she called out, "Liberator Arm."

Suddenly in a burst of energy, as the redhead girl transformed into her sword form as now the battle will be coming to an end.

As Kasumi and Charlotte saw this as Kasumi said, "They activated Drive!"

"About time," Charlotte said as she wanted to see this and she was right and had a smile on her face as plans are coming together in her head.

AS the blonde stood there with the arm sword in hand as she is ready to end this.

"Finally ready to play? Because I am!" Seijima said as she raise her arm and fire the spikes from the mace as the blonde charge in without fear as she dodge or cut away the missile spikes that were coming at her, as she is getting closer to Seijima, as the hardcore chick summon more spikes as she yell out, "It's only a sword!"

As the two clash, the blonde leap into the air as she slash the arm with Seijima is surprise as her arm started to break like before as she said, "But how… how did I lose... again!?"

*BOOM!

As the explosion happen, the blonde landed on the ground, like a super hero way as victory was hers... and the partner she was holding.

(Holding cell)

AS Sora saw this as the guards watching over him bringing in a tablet as a camera was down in the arena as Sora while and said, "Other than that small show... that was awesome."

"Yea, but I just lost my bet on it too," The guard said as she sounded disappointed as Sora said, "So fight happens every time when someone new comes to this island... just seem dumb to do and someone could get seriously hurt and maybe killed as no one said anything of what happen here before My sister and I was taken away."

"That how it is here, as sometimes the best way to tell if a girl is a liberator or an Exter is mostly put them in a dangerous situation," the girl said as Sora asked, "But why, do it anyways?"

"I don't really know, I'm not that high in the chain of ranks," The girl said as she turn off the screen and soon walk away as she said, "That girl who was fighting maybe joining you, so you would get some company down here soon, good bye for now."

As the cell door soon close as Sora was left alone once more as he said, "This… sucks."

(A little later at the arena)

As the girls notice the redhead girls shirt as it spell virgin on her shirt as she was embarrass about it as she try to say, ""Hey, uh... I know it's confusing, but the Kanji for my name is read 'Tokonome.'" as the girl said as she trying to tell tokonome than virgin but no girl didn't seem to hear her well as one girl said, "Is her name really Virgin?"

As the redhead girl went on saying as she blush to this, "That said, if you were to ask me if I was a virgin or not, I am absolutely a virgin... Oh what am I going on about?"

"Nicely done if I do say so myself," Charlotte voice came forth as the walls with the blonde cover the redhead girl to protect.

As Charlotte came forth with the wall coming down fully as she said, "Seijima is an A-class, but now I rethinking of her rank... but to defeat her so easily is something."

AS Charlotte walk over to Seijima again and step on her hand again as she scream out as all the girls wrench to this as Charlotte said to her, "You lost once again, and I broke your hand before to teach you a lesson, and to think that one girl took her time escaping she came and sees you to heal your hand."

Seijima grit her teeth as the medical team said it could take awake before her hand fully heals from what charlotte did to her, and to be surprise Michibi came to her one night.

(Flash back)

As Seijima was lying in bed with her hand wrap in bandage, and her partner lying near her asleep, as pain came to Seijima she grid her teeth as she mutter on her breath, "That bitch… that pink hair bitch."

"AT least I'm not the only one who think it," A voice rang out as Seijima turn her head and said, "Who the fuck is there?"

As Michibi came forth out of shadows wearing a dark curtain she token to hid herself, as Seijima is surprise to see her as she said, "Y-you?"

Michibi came around and said, "Better hurry about this, I don't want anyone know I was here."

Michibi raise her hand at Seijima's hand as she said, "Wait, what are, you-?

Before she could say anything, Michibi hand glow as she channel her mana to it as without her wand, wandless took time a she called out, "Cure."

Suddenly Seijima hand had a soft glow to it as Seijima surprise the pain started to dull before it vanish, as the light stop as well, Seijima raise her hand and flex and see it was better as she asked, "W...what the fuck are you?"

Michibi smile and said, "A White mage, as I mostly wanted to help people at time and I'm good at healing people, but doesn't mean I can't fight ether, I support healing than fighting mostly."

"There she is!" a girl called out as Michibi said, "Crap, I took too long, bye-bye!"

Michibi started running as the girl guard chase after her as Seijima is surprise by the girl… as she heal her wound like nothing… but it sort of pisses her off as someone token pity on her as she clutch her fist.

(End flashback)

"I don't know why she did it, but it does help with this," Charlotte said as she crush the girls hand again as she cried out.

The redhead girl freak out to this as she yell out, "Please stop!"

'Hu, almost like Déjà vu,' Charlotte thought as the redhead went on saying, "Why are you doing such a terrible thing?!"

Charlotte lean her head back and said, "This is none of your concern."

"Maybe, but I still can't ignore it!" The redhead girl said as that brought a reaction out of the blonde girl as the redhead girl step forth a bit to get Charlotte to stop as she started to say, "Please, just let her go, and-

Before she could finish the blonde girl charge in at Charlotte, and like before the pink hair girl swipe her nails at the person coming at her, as the blonde girl jump back just in time before the attack hit her, Charlotte just smile as she had the same thing planned just like before.

As the redhead virgin girl gasp to this to see someone as strong as the blonde lady, she was push back so easily as well, as the blond landed on the ground, and soon right away as before, a red cord came forth from the ground.

* WH-CHHHHHH!

The red cord wrap around the blonde's hand, now trap in place with no way to run or move, as more red cords came out from the ground, just like before as many girl getting the sense of Déjà Vu as they knew what will happen next.

* WH-CHHHHHH!-CHH! CHUUU!

The blonde girl all wrap up in the red cords as Angie came forth with her butterfly wings just like before, and just smile as she knew what to do next.

AS she summon a red cord from her wings and just whips it at the blonde as her breast pops out from her open shirt she has yet to close up, as this went on for a moment as the redhead girl said, "Stop it… please stop it!"

The girl stop the whipping as before as the redhead came to the blonde side and check to see if she is okay a she asked, "Are you alright?!"

The blonde did say anything as she turn to the redhead girl and lean in close to get to do a kiss as before, but suddenly the girl pull back as she said, "Why-why-why would you do that?! We're both girls!" The redhead girl said as suddenly the red cord had wrap around her before she was pulled away from the blonde, as she cream out, the blonde broke free from the cords at her legs and went after the redhead to save her.

Angie whips the cords around as she pull the girl away faster, as the blonde reach out to save her as a memory flash in her mine of a girl with blueish green hair being surrounded by soldiers, as the blonde reach out, a red cord wrap around her hand before she was grab back away, as the last site the redhead girl saw before she black out from the cord squeezing the breath out of her, was the blonde being pulled away, but still reaching out to her.

(Scene break, dream scape)

As the redhead girl dreaming she was in her old school, looking down at her desk, as many mean words was written to her as some day, "Die", and another says, "Virgin!" and some other stuff.

As the girl narrate her dreams, "One day... Even for a silly klutz like me... a savior will come. A knight on a white horse will appear, and..."

Before she could go on, the sound of a horse came forth, as passing by the classroom door, a horse with a figure on it ran by, as suddenly the classroom including the wall, that separate the hall from the room, shatter like glass rivaling the knight on the horse, as it was the blonde lady from before as the girl said, "Wait... wait!"

(Real world)

The girl suddenly shot up from the bed and yelled, "That's not right!"

"Ehh?" a voice spoken up as the redhead girl blind to that voice as she turn and saw Michibi there as the white mage wave to the redhead and said, "Ah... hello."

"AHH!" The red scream a bit as she back away using the blanket as a shield and said, "Wh-who are you... where am I?"

Michibi wave her hand a bit and said, "Wait, calm down, your safe- your safe! At least for a little bit until she shows up."

Michibi said that last part to herself as no doubt in her mind Charlotte will be coming through that door any moment like before.

The girl calm down a she lower the blanket and asked, "Wh-who are you?"

Michibi turn to her and said, "I'm Michibi. Michibi Tenshi, and you are?"

"I- I'm Mamori T-tokonome," Mamori said as another voice came into the room as it was Kasumi as she said, "It good to see you awake and getting along."

Michibi turn to her and said, "Hello lair."

Kasumi push up her glasses as she said, "Please stop saying that, I have never-

"You said no one would touch me… well a lot of people did, and that makes you a lair so stop pretend that you are miss perfect… because you're not," Michibi said as Kasumi asked her, "Please stop making this more difficult than it's already is, as I believe miss Tokonome deserve to know what is going on here."

As Michibi turn away and huff a bit as Kasumi let out a small breath and turn to Mamori and said, "My name is Kasumi Shigure, Commander of Welter and I believe you said your full name is Mamori Tokonome, correct?"

"Ah... yes," Mamori said a little shyly as Kasumi went on saying, "Miss Tokonome, do you know why you have been brought to this island?"

"No," Mamori said as she shake her head as Kasumi said to her, "I'll give you a brief explanation."

Kasumi took a breath as she said, "This is an artificial island called Mermaid. We were brought here because we are all infected with the armed Virus."

"Armed virus?" Mamori asked as Michibi said, "a virus with no cure for some reason give some girls has the ability to turn into magical weapons called arms while others can use the arms to fight, in short we're weapons."

"Do you really have to say it like that?" Kasumi said as she wanted to lay it down softly as Michibi said, "You and the others treat girls as nothing as tools, and soldiers. I've seen how they are, there is no way to sugar coat it or hide it."

Kasumi sighed as she did speak the truth as the power of rank has been very much abuse, but that doesn't mean she would do what Michibi said, as she clear her throat and went on saying, "Let's continue."

(Scene break)

AS the blonde girl chain to the wall, with her eyes close as she had a look on her face, one that looks of pain… and fear as she dreaming about her past.

(Dream scape)

The city was in ruins as it looked to be a recent war taking place. Explosions went off as the tall woman with blond haired as fighting another as laughter was heard. Tanks and mechs fired at both of them as the male fighter laughed at it and began teleporting around each attack as in his hands was a scepter and on his head a horned helmet with a wizard hat on top. As gun fired railed the laughed it off as it was clear he was toying with them as he soon summoned forth another weapon which looked to be a bomb that he dropped in the middle of it all.

The woman saw this and roared out as she attacked him revealing like Sora had a crystal imbedded in his skin but unlike Sora's his was a sickly green color. He then used his scepter and in turn summoned forth to the woman's shock a frozen dog as he laughed at his new pet's arrival as it roared out at him.

"How are you enjoying Ragnarock!?" The man laughed as he sat on the creature Fenrir's back and even clapped his boots like they were hands in his laughter. "Oh?" He stopped as the two then looked and saw a missile flying at them as Fenrir roared out freezing the area around them as the woman moved in as she needed to keep them out of this fight.

"Just like a hero!" The man was heard as the woman gasped as she sliced opened a mech revealing the man had slit a soldier's neck and licked the blood off the blade.

Soon a soldier walked over to his team as they began to call for backup as the man just laughed as he looked to the sky as it began to burst out. "She'll be here soon!" He laughed as it was clear he was stalling but for what or who. "Come on Valkyrie just try and help Thor boy stop me!" The man laughed as he painted his lips in the blood of his enemy as it was clear he was insane mad with the power he now had.

The woman began to go in for the attack only to be blasted away as the man laughed at her as soon her armor and sword began to glow before she was separated from her ally as it was clear the girl with blue pigtails was her partner as the man landed next to her and took her in his arms. "What a pretty little thing you are? I wonder how you taste." He said as the trio were soon surrounded by soldiers as it was clear this was a basic free for all on all of them.

The woman tried to reach for her ally only for thunder to strike down and revealing another as he had long wild blond hair with armor fit for that of a Aesir Warrior as in his hand was a large hammer while on his shoulder was another such crystal but glowing with a thunder like power. "Loki!" The man roared as the one known as Loki laughed as he saw his foe.

"About time Thor boy!" Loki laughed as it was clear these two had a score to settle as the woman saw this.

"Wake... Hey up... HEY COME ON WAKE UP!" A new voice was heard as the woman was wide eyed at the voice as she felt herself drawn out of her dream scape.

(Waking World Dungeon)

The young woman shot up in shock as she was restrained to the wall of the cell she shared with Sora. "About time you got up." Sora said as he had a bit more movement as she glared at him and saw his hand.

"Aesir." She said as Sora was confused.

"Aesir?" Sora asked as that was the first he heard of it as the woman saw his confused look and saw no madness in his eyes like Loki's or fierce loyalty to ones duty like Thor. She then gestured to the crystal on his hand as Sora looked and saw what she meant. "Wait this is what you mean?" He asked as the blond haired woman nodded. "What is an Aesir?" Sora asked as he was confused as the woman looked to the cell and knew they may not be alone.

"Not here... the walls have ears and the windows have eyes." She said as Sora knew what she meant whatever an Aesir was it was something best not to be made common knowledge around these parts.

"Anyway best be ready the sadistic dominatrix's of this place will be here soon for me." Sora said as he knew they had yet to get Michibi to break and knew as long as Sora refuses to break or give in Michibi will keep holding strong but even Sora knew even he had a limit to his capabilities.

The cell doors open and walking through it, the first people Sora meet and haven't seen in a while as they came to get only once to get some payback, as in they weren't that bad, in fact they weren't that good at torturing him as there just mostly hit him a few time.

"Hello," Kozuki as she had a neck brace around her neck with Miyasato with a Boken in her hand as Sora said, "You guys, I thought you didn't want to come back here after when you guy try to beat me near half to death."

"Yea, and I got a blister from it too," Kozuki said as she looked at her hand with that with Miyasato said, "And I got a burse wrist from that too."

"You did held that thing badly, heck have you ever use a sword than… her gun form?" Sora asked he not sure what to say about that as Kozuki blush a bit as she had a good and sensitive memory of how she form into her arms Miyasato growl a bit as she looked a bit as she, "Not really."

Sora sighed and said, "So you two are here to beat me again or something?"

"No we came for her this time, we gave your torturer a day off so can have our way with her," Miyasato said as she pointed at the blonde girl as Sora said, "Really, come on you two, it looks like she was already hit up hard by something, isn't that enough already?"

"Your one to talk, and beside after you beaten us last time, we gotten laugh at, even more so because of her," Kozuki said as Miyasato said to him, "But thanks for the reminded, as after her, it's you."

Sora gave them a look as could not help it as he said, "Hey, I held back on you two, and last I check you attack me and my sister first, and I defended myself and my sister."

The two girls took a moment to think as they were the first one to attack him but his sister was already being attack by two others… but they did join on that as well as Sora went on saying, "Also I could have done a lot worse than shooting an energy beam at you two's feet, heck I took time to put you guys in shade and got you covered the best I could as why, because I do care about people, so don't think I didn't do something for you two after what I did."

Now the two girls felt awkward as they did found themselves understand some shade before last time, even if Kozuki tits were cover by sea shell, not that she mind it anyways, as In the end they sighed as they realize Sora did take it easy on them and it seem they own him one as Miyasato let out a breath and said, "Damn it, fine… we'll let you guys off easy… but don't think this changes much."

Soon enough they left as the blonde looked to Sora as he just somehow got the two girls, that supposed to torture her and him afterward, to leave, as she look to Sora and said, "You have a way with people it seem."

"Run's in the family, as I seen my mom talk down a guy to sell her something," Sora said as the girl reply with, "Interesting."

"Yea… by the way I'm Sora," He said as he introduce himself as the girl reply with, "Mirie."

"Nice name, also seen your fight in the arena," Sora said as Mirie look to him with a raise eyebrow as she sees the dust around Sora to show he been there a while and nowhere near the arena, as Sora saw this and said, "Someone had a camera with a live feed going, so other girls around can see what happen as a guard show it to me as well."

That setting Mirie thought for now as Sora went on saying, "I don't mean to be a bit noisy about this but that was awesome, you beat that girl in one move… it took me a lot me when I fought her when I first came here."

Mirie didn't say or do anything as Sora soon asked, "I wonder where you learned all that?"

Mirie thought back a bit and answered as she said, "You tend to learn much when your home turns into a battle field."

"Oh… I'm sorry I brought it up," Sora said as lower his head a bit to that, with Mirie smile a bit as she can tell he cares about people feeling as she hears it in his voice, as she said to him, "It's fine, I'm not mad, I'm used to it."

She would always remember what happen there and she won't forget it as long as she lives.

(Back to the room)

As Mamori was just shown the fight and she saw herself with Mirie as they were kissing and their breast were touching each other, before she transform into a sword, as she cover her face in embarrassment, with Michibi try to comfort her and said, "Look on the bright side. You have a nice pair as I bet a lot of boys would… love."

Michibi suddenly cringe a bit as she said that, as when she said boys, her thoughts came to her brother feeling up Mamori boobs, as it felt Mamori felt like crying a bit to that as it seem didn't help her feel any better, as she also said, "This is all too sudden and-

Before she could say anything else, the doors open and Charlotte came through as Michibi said, "Watch out, it's her."

"Hu?" Mamori said as she look to the door and saw Charlotte and that other girl from before in the arena as she still had butterfly wind on her back as it seem she is preparing herself for something just in case as Charlotte said, "Are you done explaining?"

"Charlotte," Kasumi greeted her as the pair came through as Mamori step forward to her as Michibi held back a bit as she knew what could be next as Mamori asked, "The other girl? How is she? Where is she?"

"The other girl? You mean the liberator you were with?" Charlotte said as Michibi said, "Who else that you insulted and smack around?"

Charlotte ignored her as she said to Mamori, "She was a little disobedient, so... she is being taught a harsh lesson."

"It it's something cruel, please stop!" Mamori said as Michibi said, "Your wasting breath saying that, she too high on her horse to hear you anyways, if the high horse was real it's surprising it hasn't buck her off into a pile of crap."

Angie giggle a bit to that as Charlotte had a tick at her head as she raise her nail and said, "I wouldn't be saying that to your superiors little girl!"

Charlotte swipe her nail a cross both girl as she torn their clothing as Michibi cover her breast with Mamori is surprise by this as her track uniform is destroy along with her shorts and bra.

"No!" Mamori said as she drop down and use her arm to cover herself, With Michibi show her teeth as she said, "I'll get you for this?"

"You two won't need clothing anyways as you will be wearing your wedding dresses soon enough anyways... after we take her measurements as well."

"Wedding dresses?" Mamori asked as Michibi quickly cover herself and Michibi with the sheet of the bed as she believe a girl should have some dignity, and not be treated like this, even by another girl as she explain, "They want to partner you up with someone else, than the person that was with you and use your weapon form."

"It's a matchmaking," Charlotte said as Michibi quickly stood up and stood her ground as she said to her, "Is slavery if you're forcing them!"

Charlotte didn't like the sound of it as she raise her nail up again and said, "And you think being with a brother isn't just a wrong or something?"

"Leave him out of this! We were both sent here regardless, and I trust him than any of you, as your just forcing girls against their will! As someone maybe not good to follow you, but your worse than that person if you hit them," Michibi said, as Charlotte was about to smack her until Kasumi got in the way and said, "Stop Charlotte."

Charlotte was stop in her track for a moment as Kasumi said, "This isn't the way things are done! And at this right, she would be right."

Charlotte didn't know what is stopping her, as when people get in her way she hit them away anyways, but it seem her pride is the thing, to be right or wrong are the biggest thing a person will face and being right is a pride.

Charlotte turn her hand into a fist as she put it at her side as she frown and said, "Take the red head girls measurement and get done with it!"

Charlotte turn around and walk away fast as Angie notice this and follow as well as they soon left the room, Kasumi let out a breath as Michibi looked at her and said, "Why did you stop her anyways, I can stand a slap form someone like her."

Kasumi push up her glasses and said, "I may have fail as many people has touch you as I wasn't there to stop it… but as long as I here, I keep my word and won't let anyone touch you, I will tell you that."

Michibi didn't what to say to her, as she cross her arm and cover her breast once more as she said, "This still doesn't change how I feel about you."

"I understand," Kasumi said as she does, as some bone can't be form or reformed that easily with what Michibi has gone through, if Charlotte don't understand this, things would get very bad now that there is a another male with his own thoughts of things and special ability, change will happen in some way and it's high time Mermaid should change.

(Scene break the next day)

AS Mamori was in a wedding dress that seem to her was made from her dreams, as she could not be any happier, but she also took what Michibi said the other say, as they are just doing this because they want her to be partner up with someone to use her… sword form.

AS Michibi was trying to tear her dress, it seem she is unsuccessful as the people that made it use stronger cloth it seem with tight stitching's as she could remove it herself with the lock on it as well the somehow put on it, as keep trying as she said while struggling, "I don't want to get married at all and I'll make sure of it! I'll punch the groom in the face once I see her and find the damn keys to these locks. I will find my brother so we can get out of here!"

Mamori turn to her and said, "You really care about your brother hu?"

Michibi stop for a moment and turn to the redhead and said, "Hu… oh yea, my brother is great and I know he won't get anything get him down, or let me get hurt… he always there when I needed him, and I wish now he is here now to stop all this, as I know he has the power to do so."

AS Mamori heard what she sounded when she describe her brother a bit he sounded like a knight in a way as she said, "Sound like… he is your knight isn't he?"

Michibi smile a bit as she said, "I guess so."

As Mamori then asked, "Do you… love him then?"

Michibi is surprise by this, as both her and Mamori gotten a long over the time they spent together in the room they are trap in as she could tell Mamori is the nieces person around, even if her last name is spell like virgin in kanji, and she said, "Is it that bad if I do?"

Mamori is surprise by this, but sense she is an only child she doesn't really know how to answer it, but she had read a lot of book with forbidden love of siblings, and it almost like star crossed lovers, as she said, "I… won't say, its, bad or anything, just different.

Michibi let out a small breath as she said "I know people would think to love their own brother more than that is bad… but I won't know what I could do without him and at time I don't know what he would do without me, and if you say it's different… then I thank you for saying it."

Mamori is surprise by this as not many people would thank you, just more of calling her names as look down with a small blush on her face as she like that feeling of someone thanking her as she said, "Its… no problem… I just think in a way… love is something people should cherish no matter who the other people maybe."

Michibi smile as she said, "Thank you Michibi, you are a good friend… maybe a best friend."

Mamori didn't say anything after that as she just nodded but she did say, "Maybe after all this… we can meet him, as I do like to see what he is like."

"Maybe… if we can slip out, but they tighten things up sense I try getting out the last few times, I guess we better stay strong during the so called wedding," Michibi said as she will not follow through with it anyways if they try.

Mamori nodded as she went with a smile, "Hm!"

(Down at the prison)

As Sora and Mirie still on the chain to the wall as Sora notice something as he said, "Something feels off."

"Hm?" Mirie went as Sora went on saying, "Usually there are guards outside the cell, and around this time someone is supposed to come in and torture me or something."

"Don't be too surprise," a new voice came in as the cell door open as a girl with a cowboy hat and some western looking clothing came in with a bag of tools it looks like as Sora said, "What the?"

"Howdy,"

"Who the heck are you? Are you the girl that supposed to come in here and torcher me or something?" Sora said as the girl came up to him as she said in a cowboy accent as she said, "Hey now, don't be like that, I'm here to help ya instead."

She held up what looks like a torch as Sora lean away as she started to cut the brace around Sora arm as he asked, "Why are you doing this for, and who are you?"

"Why, the reason is simple, in your two guys fight, I was running bets on them, and Boy, did I make a killing! I could have been here sooner for you as I owe you this much, but a lot of eyes were around and I had to skate on some real think ice to get here. You can thank me later."

(Outside the cell)

As guards were knocked out and the girl that supposed to come and torture them was knocked out as well.

(Back in the cell)

As one of Sora hand got freed Sora pull his hand forward and said, "Thanks, but I can take care of the other one."

Sora soon summon his sword, surprising the cowgirl as she back away and said, "Alright then, I'll help the other."

As the cowgirl went over to help Mirie and cut her brace off a bit until she got a good look at her breast as they were sticking out a bit as the cowgirl went, "Those breasts are serious business, Thought? Is something inside of them?"

The girl went to Mirie breast and started fondling them as Sora saw this and said, "hey-hey-hey! I'm still in here, with one free arm while the other arm is in your direction."

"There all natural!" the girl said ignoring Sora as he yell, "Will you stop that or at least keep it to yourself!?"

Mirie agrees with Sora, but didn't say a word as she just glare at the girl as that made her backed off as the cowgirl said, "Come on chill out a little."

Sora quickly swing his sword at the other brace and bust it as he got his arm free and rub his wrist before he got over and said, "Move it, I got it."

As the cowgirl step the other way as Sora came up to Mirie left arm, and aim his sword at the brace as he swing and this it, freeing Mirie arm, as she quickly swipe at the cowgirl torch device while shoving her away as she landed on her butt and said, "Owowow! Don't be so mad. It's not like I took any of it."

Sora look to her as he looked at her body and said, "Nothing wring having small breast anyways, I think if give any girl a cute look to them."

While Mirie work on her other brace as the cowgirl said with a blush, "Really? what about girls with big breast anyways?"

Sora shrug and said, "A nice bonus I guess, then again I am a guy, it's how we think at times."

The cowgirl saw Sora honesty, and she still couldn't help but blush as she said, "Well sense your honest, I'll tell ya where your sister and that other girl is at."

As she said that Mirie quickly got free and quickly rush over to the cowgirl and pull on her shirt which Sora got a good look at both big and small breast near each other, as he turn a bit as he didn't want to be seem he is a huge pervert or something, he rather keep any level of one to average level, as Sora was about to say something until Mirie said, "Where are they?"

"A-a-At the church tower, the highest one, they are being married off last I heard regardless of what happens," the cow girl said as Sora yell out sounded pissed, "They're doing What?!"

"Sora." Mirie said as she knew Sora was quick to anger right now since this was his sister.

"Those vash licking sluts no one touches my sister and gets away with it!" Sora roared as Mirie saw Sora cared enough to get angry as she then grabbed him by the ear and yanked hard.

"Sora calm down! Getting angry isn't going to solve anything!" Mirie scolded as Sora calmed down as he looked.

"I know but if my sister is going to get married it should be of her own choice and to someone she loves who I know will take care of her." Sora said as Mirie then hugged Sora on this one as his head was close to her breasts.

"Don't worry... we'll save her after all you haven't failed her yet." Mirie said as Sora then smiled to her.

"Yeah." Sora said before the crystal began to flash again as Sora looked to it. "Huh?" Sora asked as he opened the screen and to his shock saw what happened.

"Soul Link Established, Mirie Soul Bond Level Up, New Job Classes available." The screen said as Sora saw her stats and even whistled at how they were unusually high for someone who as 'new here,' but then again she was in a war zone before.

"Soul Link?" Mirie said as Sora saw her soul link was up to level 3 almost level 4.

"Yeah still figuring this thing out." Sora said as he then saw it. "Anyway we'll need all the muscle we can get to break through their defenses so..." Sora began as Mirie saw the job she wanted.

"Dark Knight." Mirie said before Sora could ask.

"What?" Sora asked as Mirie looked.

"Make me a Dark Knight I do have the 'level,' for it." Mirie said as Sora saw Mirie was the strongest member of the party here.

"Ok... you got it." Sora said as he did so as in turn Mirie felt a pleasurable shock go through her as she moaned out before she was being set up as it wasn't long till Mirie was equipped with the basic Dark Knight Armor and weapon as she saw this.

"Wow." Sora said as she saw Mirie was sporting a claymore weapon now as it looked to be straight out of a fantasy game for basic equipment. "Looks like with Soul Links I can only assign jobs to those who are a high enough level for them once I unlock them through the Soul Links." Sora said as he looked as he also saw the Paladin Class was made available as well as a Sage Class.

(Later outside the Cells)

"Huh Soul Links?" The cowboy like girl said as she walked out as she then looked to the side to see two ladies going at it. "Anyway I did like you wanted." The girl said as the blond haired girl nodded.

"Good if I let you keep yesterday's pay from the bet will that be enough to cover what you did down there?" The girl asked as she looked to the cowboy girl.

"Heck yeah that's more than enough!? Thank you!" She called out as she ran off as she had things to do.

"So..." The violet haired woman began as she looked to the blond haired one. "Who are you betting on this time?" She asked wondering who her partner was betting on.

"It's not obvious?" She asked as she smirked.

"Get a room you two." Came a third voice as the two looked and saw a woman in the shadows wearing a lab coat and what looked like a suit under it as she glared at them while leaning on the wall.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport do you have any idea how hard it was sneaking you in since there is a bit of a manhunt going on for you." The blond haired woman said as the woman in the shadows simply stayed hidden. "Anyway you found a weapon yet?" She asked the Liberator who then began to walk away as it was clear she was not in the best of moods.

(With Michibi)

"You what?!" Michibi demanded as she was pulled to the side by Charlotte as Michibi glared at the pink haired bitch dangling the key in front of her.

"It's simple your 'groom,' will have the key but the point of this is that if you don't go along with the wedding we'll be forced to do far worse to your brother and the tall blond haired girl." Charlotte said as she looked to Michibi. "We know your brother can handle everything short of a bullet to the head but can you really live with yourself if you brought Ms. Virgin over there to tears while your brother also gets offed." Charlotte said as she wondered why she didn't go with the death threat to begin with. "I was being lenient to you but even I have a limit to my patience." Charlotte said as she kept the key out of Michibi's reach. "So what will it be little Michi." Charlotte taunted as Michibi glared as she then looked down.

"Fine... you win." Michibi said as she was going to make Charlotte regret doing this.

"Glad you finally saw reason." Charlotte said as she smirked and saunter off while holding the key in her hands.

(With Sora and Mirei)

As the duo ran down the halls as they rush off to the church where the girls were at, but Sora cry out a bit as he stop for a moment and got his knees as Mirie stop as well and went over to check on him.

Sora was breathing a bit hard as he cough a bit as he said in a painful tone, "Damn it, I'm out of shape."

Mirie check him over and saw all the bruising and marks, no doubt he held out very long for his sister as she said, "You can't go on like this."

Sora struggle a bit to get up as he said, "Yes…. I can! Pain is just weakness leaving the body."

Sora went, "Mmmh!" as he lean against the wall a bit as he said, "Though I wish it could light up just a bit, but I can still run."

Sora started to walk fast as Mirie quickly stop him a she said, "At the rate you're going, you might die."

Sora nods a bit and said, "Maybe… maybe not, but I'm not going to sit in a cell and do nothing… I promise I keep her safe, and that's what I'm going to do!"

Sora said as he throw off Mirie hand and went off as he rush a bit and took a corner a little too fast as he didn't see the person coming around as he and the other person went, "Ophf!"

Mirie quickly rush around and saw what surprise her as Sora was on top of a woman with short med long red hair, with a first Aid box, and they lips meet each other as both her and Sora eyes widen to this, and what worse a bit, Sora saw it was Aki.

AS Sora quickly got up and said, "Oh crap! I'm so sorry!"

"Sora?" Aki said as she is surprise to see him out of the cell as he wasn't supposed to be as she asked, "How did you get out and… with her?"

Sora got up as he said, "No time to explain, crazy bitch is trying to marry off my sister and I nee- Ehhh!"

Sora grab his side as it hurtled very much as he feel to his knees again as Aki and Mirie rush to his side as they called out, "Sora!"

Mirie help him a bit as she said, "At this rate he won't make it, and he too stubborn to stop."

Mirie eye the first Aid box as she quickly grab at it and search it as Aki asked, "What are you doing?"

"He need medicine and some bandages, maybe help him easing the pain," Mirie said as Aki seem a bit against this… but she is in front of the soldier as well a powerful male with special ability even in his weak condition, no telling what other surprises he may have, and she arm only with some medical tools at the moment as she can't take a risk of fighting them and so she took a chance.

"Let me help, I've know what to do," Aki said as she gotten to work.

(The church tower)

As the bell rang, telling people the wedding had begun, and music was playing inside.

As inside the organ was playing with the air with a peaceful and holy atmosphere, as the doors open as Michibi and Mamori came in with flowers in their hands.

As Michibi was scolding very much as she had an itch that being a bitch to her right now a she can't get to it thanks to the damn lock that on the dress she is wearing and it was tight fitting as well.

Mamori was smiling as things were almost a dream come true, as she is wearing a dress she is very much love, and in a church that just a lovely and beautiful than she could imagen, the only thing that feel wrong was she is being force along Michibi, and to a girl she doesn't know.

As the two girls came to the end, as they saw a lady standing there as she turn around, she almost looks like Zatanna look alike, with the suit the woman is wearing, the lipstick, even the hair seem close, all that was missing was a hat and a white tip wand thing.

As the woman bow before the two as she introduce herself a she said, "My name is Tomomi Nukui. Pleased you meet you both, Miss Virgin and Miss Angel."

"I- Its Tokonome." Mamori said as Michibi said, "My family name is just Tenchi, the only person that can call me angel isn't you."

As Charlotte and Kasumi is there to watch over thing from above as Kasumi said, "Nukui? She's a trainer. Why her? Is this a set-up? Miss Tokonome seems less than cooperative, Miss Tenchi even more so and very rebellion. I want Nukui to break them in, and I also promise her she can have Michi-chan to herself afterward."

As Nukui place a hand on both girls cheek as she said, "How cute... I like you, Miss Virgin, and you Miss Angel are very much lovely to see."

"Save the sweet talk for someone else," Michibi said as she felt a strange sensation off the girl, a different aura around her than she felt from Miss Charlotte, as Nukui as Michibi can feel... is ominous.

Suddenly charlotte clap her hands to get everyone's attention as she started to say, "Congratulations, Miss Tokonome. That's settled, then."

Mamori went, "Hu? With Michibi said, "What are you getting at?"

"Charlotte?" Kasumi said as charlotte seem to be trying speed up things as she said, "No arguments."

Back down below as Nukui held out her hands to the girls and said, "Come, let us test our Compatibility."

"H-how?" Mamori said as she didn't know what she means with Michibi answer her, "The same thing that happen to you in the arena, that woman that began kissing you."

Mamori remember that, as she felt Mirie lips on hers, how her tits touch hers, the feeling in her being that built up and exploded... as Mamori blush to that as she said, "We-we're doing that?"

"Yes, we going to be Driving. As all of us becoming one... melting together in sweet embrace, Miss Virgin" the woman said as Michibi was reaching her limit, as she didn't want to have sex with a strange woman and with a new friend she made, and she saw Charlotte had more in plan than marring both her and Mamori off to some lady

AS Michibi felt like kicking in the woman face and just stealing the key, Mamori blush and said, "I-it's Tokonome."

(Sora and Mirie)

As the two were back running as Sora had a smile on his face and a bottle of pills in his hand as he took one and chew on it like candy as he said, "I don't know what are in these pills but I feel great, thank Aki-chan for having these."

"Don't take too many, we don't know what could be head and we need to be focus," Mirie said as with her skill and Sora's ability were a small force to be reckon with, but they still could get over run with numbers, and also something was strange about Aki that Mirie didn't know what she felt about her, but that girl seem too friendly for her for some reason.

(Flashback)

Sora was back on his feet with bandages around him supporting his side better than before, with some ice pack tape down as well, as Aki presented the pills to Sora as he reach out and grab them as normal and said, "What are these?"

"The medicine I have been carrying with me if case you needed some. I plan on everything I could to treat you with, these will take the edge off and dull the pain, take some, but not as many as the side effect to them will show very quickly and greatly," Aki explain to him as Mirie eye for a moment as she wonder why she has those kind of pills with her.

Before Mirie could say anything about it, Sora open it up and tap one in his hand as he place it in his mouth and swallow it easy as he waited a moment before his eyes blink and his face perk up a bit and said, "Wow that fast."

"That they do, but like I said don't take as many, as you can have two right away, but if you feel pain or just tired, take one another one and wait four hours before another dose," Aki said as Sora look to her and said, "I'll remember that, thanks Aki-chan you're a life saver."

"You always say that do you?" Aki said as Sora reply, "Only to those who help me and I like."

"Let's get going, you can have another one on the way," Mirie said as Sora look to her and said, "Right, let's get going."

As Sora was about to leave but he turn to Aki and said, "Please don't tell me people we're escaping, I just want to get my baby sister before it too late."

"What do you mean?" as Aki asked as Sora said, "She being married off against her will along with her friend, as they try to beat me to get my sister to agree, but there doing it anyways, and we need to stop it, please understand."

Aki shocked as if she didn't know what was happening as she look at the two and said, "I… I won't say a thing, good luck on saving your sister and your friend."

Sora smile and said, "Thanks Aki-chan, I owe you one."

Soon enough they started running down the halls, as Mirie would have gone already but she let Sora have his moment… but she felt something off, as she look back briefly at Aki, as she didn't say a word, but it just seem strange to her as one girl somehow knew Michibi and Mamori is being married, maybe even the entire castle know, but not that girl, as she wonder who she was anyways.

But there is no time to ask question and wait for answers, as now it's a time for action, and a time to save two girls from the fate that was place on them as Mirie swore she would protect Mamori and like Sora with his sister and that what they are going to do together.

(End flashback)

"Don't worry, I'm not that crazy to do it, as the sooner we do this, the better. We're crashing that wedding, and give a big F.U to this place," Sora said as Mirie could not help but smile as she felt the same, as they ran up the stairs to the church tower as they see it in site.

As Sora sees it as he thought, 'I'm coming Michi, just hold out a little longer!'

(At the church tower)

Suddenly Mamori and Michibi were thrown onto the bed that was in the church for some reason, as they landed a bit rough as Mamori said, "Ouch!"

Michibi rub her side as she said, "Hey that hurts, I don't do rough play."

At the doors as Charlotte and Kasumi were leaving, Charlotte said before the doors close, "Don't disappoint me now Miss Nukui."

Kasumi could only give a small look of regret as she didn't like forcing people, but she is on the lower chain of command and only follow the highest which is Charlotte and give a small prayer for Michibi and Mamori to be safe hopefully.

The door close leaving the 3 girls as Nukui smile with Mamori just said, "I-I'd like to go home now."

"Where is home?" Nukui said as she gotten on the bed and crawl up to the girls as Michibi back away a bit with Mamori kind of stay in place as Nukui said, "You're never going back to your old life. You're both stuck here, on Mermaid. We've been quarantined as carriers of a virus."

Nukui raise a remote which is supposed to be the key to the lock on Michibi as she hit the bottom on it, the dress on Michibi suddenly slacked as Nukui pull down their dress at their breast as they give a small jiggle to the looks between them, as it seem Mamori and Michibi were similar size as Mamori had cut pink nipple with Michibi had tan looking nipples and looks very bitable, as Michibi try to cover herself as she said, "Hey!"

The woman dive onto one of Michibi breast with Mamori as both girls had an uncomfortable look on their faces as Nukui play with them as she said, "Exters activate their abilities by letting their souls leave their bodies."

Suddenly Nukui reach for one of Michibi hand and place them ahead of the bed to make her lay down flat as suddenly there was something tied around Michibi wrist as she said, "What are you doing? Let me go, this isn't a part of the deal I have!"

"Trust me, you will love it, as the best way for an Exter to achieve their form, is to go into a trance."

Nukui started to play with Mamori breast for the moment as Mamori didn't like it at all as she looked away, with Nukui said, "In other words, to be aroused."

Mamori move her legs to the side as she felt the pressure in her but it feeling off, as Nukui doesn't seem to notice this and keep going with what she has as she stick her tongue out and licked at her Mamori's neck a bit before spreading her legs to get access to her womanhood.

As Michibi saw this as she said, "Hey she doesn't like it, stop that!"

Michibi does care about Mamori as she saw her face, she look as if she hates it, but Nukui ignore her, as she turn Mamori head and pucker her lips a bit as she said, "Follow me into paradise."

As their lisp drew closer and closer as Mamori said, "S-stop."

Nukui did stop as she is surprise at Mamori for saying that as suddenly the redhead girl shove her away as she said again, "Please stop it."

Michibi smile as she saw Mamori took control and didn't let it happen, as Mamori pull up her dress and turn away from the woman as she said, "T-that's gross."

Nukui is surprise by that statement as Michibi said, "See now, you suck now stop this and let me go."

"Gross?! My techniques don't work?! No it can't be, it has to be a lie," Nukui said low as she turn to Michibi and went for her breast as well as she started rubbing them as she started to show an expression of hate as it didn't feel good to her at all, as Nukui said, "You love it, don't you?"

Michibi raise her foot and place it against the woman chest and she said, "Stop it that doesn't feel right at all!"

She shove the woman back on the other side of the bed as Nukui is surprise by this as well as she said, "How could this be?"

(Outside)

As Sora and Mirie scouted the tower and saw there were some people at the doors as Sora said in a whisper, "Doors are guarded, there no way in without being stopped or spotted on this narrow tower."

As they were at step that were to the side of the tower as they were duck under the side as Sora asked, "Do we still go in and gun blazing or try to make them come to us?"

"There is another way we can get in," Mirie said as Sora asked, "What a back door?"

Mirie pointe up to the stain glass window as Sora saw this and asked, "Through the window?"

Mirie nodded as it seem the best place to get in at as Sora said, "Even if we avoid the guards and get to that area, there no way I can just jump throw a window that high up and we don't have the equipment to climb up ether, and… I'm never done rock climbing before."

"I'll take care of that, just leave it to me," Mirie said as Sora looks to her and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see," Mirie said as she has a plan, as the only way in was through a window as she said, and Sora did say they were going to crash it… just not the way he thought as he said, "This isn't going to be good is it?"

(The church)

As Nukui looked at the two girls and wondering where she went wrong with her touch, as then she had a thought as a crazy look came to her eyes as she said, "So that's how your bodies works?"

Michibi saw the look and felt the aura around her as it was now stronger than before now, as she thought, 'Oh no.'

"Then I'll have to excite you In a different way," Nukui said as she crack her fingers as both Mamori and Michibi looked scared of the woman as she said, "A form of pleasure called pain! He-he-he!"

As Nukui reach out to both of them as she plan on hurting them very much, until a shock came to her hand, even more so with Michibi as she pull her hands back and cry out and said, "You two... repelled me?!"

As Michibi wonder what just happen as it seem the powers in both her and Mamori has protected them as the woman said, "Sometimes, when the class difference is too much, the Liberator can't Drive."

AS Nukui started to go crazy as she started to yell, "I'm an A-class! How can you two be possibly be so much higher?!"

"You crazy," Michibi said as she and Mamori were both scared of the woman as it seem something is happening and the woman can't touch ether of them for some reason as the woman said, "Impossible! Impossible!"

As the woman stood up as it seems she was about to beat both Mamori and Michibi, as the white mage close her eyes Mamori scream in fright with her arms raised.

*Crash!

Suddenly the stain glass window was broken as everyone look up and saw someone coming through, holding a long red sword in their hands, and has balls of steel, as Michibi call out as she smile, "Sora!"

Sora move his arms to show his face as he is smiling, as things seem to have gone in slowly, as Mamori saw Sora for the first time, and for some reason… Her heart beats fast as she saw his face and didn't know what was going on, as she only felt this… with Mirie, as if a power radiated off of him that similar to her as well.

As he came in and saw the groom to say, he came down and said, "Get the hell away from them!"

(Pause)

"You guy maybe wondering how I was coming through the window right now... let's rewind a bit and change view to the outside."

(Rewind to outside)

As Mirie stood just below the window with her hand lower and together as it seem she was about to give someone a boost up as Sora stood in front of her and asked, "You sure this will work?"

"If the spell to the class it right, then this should work," Mirie said as Sora check the ability of a dark knight and one spell called "berserk", which increase a person power by the number they can they can times it. (Basically a kaio-ken)

The only draw back on it is it drain your stamina and mana as long it have it active, and as quickly as how high you times it.

Sora sighed as he took a 3rd pill which is his max, before he let it kick in and he nods and said, "Okay let's do this."

As Sora walk up and put his foot in Mirie's hands as Mirie mutter a bit as she said, "Berserk x2"

She glow a dark color before she throw Sora up in the air at the same time as he cast, "Haste!"

Sora went very fast up as he flew at the window, as at the same time a scream it heard, as Sora quickly summon his sword knowing the his sister and the other girl are in danger as he put his foot forward and his arms cross as he brace for impacted.

*Crash!

As Sora came through the window, as came forth, as everyone look up and saw him as he heard his sister called out, "Sora!"

AS Sora spread his arms away and look down to see his sister safe, the other girl being cover herself, and the lady in a the tuxes… the groom as she had her arm raised and her hand balled up as Sora saw she was about to do something he didn't like as he came down as he said, "Get the hell away from them!"

He landed as glass fell around him, and still with his Haste spell on, he came at Nukui punch her in the face as she fell back with blood leaving her mouth.

"Sora you came!" Michibi said as she was so happy to see him, even crying a bit as Mamori look to him and she is happy to see someone coming to their rescue as Sora turn and saw his sister tied down as he quickly went over and said, "How the hell did this happen?"

"She crazy! She try to rape us, before she try to hit us," Michibi said as Sora cut the ropes as he said, "Don't I'm here now, and with some help."

"Help?" Both she and Mamori said as Nukui stood up as she said while holding her face, "You… Bastard, look at what you did!"

*Crash!

Suddenly the rest of the stain glass window was destroy as Mirie came through herself as he mutter, "Calm."

As glow came around her as she called of the berserk power as it wasn't needed to her option as Mamori, and Michibi saw her, Mamori could not help but feel very happy as Mirie came to save her as well, as she landed on the ground, superhero style.

"You?" The woman said surprise to see her here as Mirie stood up without saying a word, she ran at the woman, as Nukui try to hit her, but misses as Mirie kick her in her kick and sent her flying back into the wooden railing, knocking her out.

Sora help Michibi up with Mirie help Mamori as she carry her in her arms, as Sora said, "Let get out of here before the party poopers come."

"Let's go," Mirie said before she look down at Mamori as she said, "Okay?"

"Yes!" Mamori said as is okay and wanted to get out of there too, as suddenly the doors open hard as suddenly Charlotte and Angie came walking up, as Angie had her wings out, with Charlotte called out, "Where do you think you're going? Cunning little girl, and you Mr. Angel."

Sora had a tick mark on his head as he said, "It's just Tenchi!"

"How did you two get out of your cell?" Charlotte asked as Sora said, "Yo mama."

Suddenly Angie could not hold in a giggle to that as Charlotte had a tick mark on her head.

"Listen just don't hurt her." Mamori said as Sora and Michibi glared at the foe.

"Sorry... I can't do that... but I'll try to go easy on her." Sora said as he looked to his sister as Mirei saw this.

"Are you ready?" Mirei asked as she looked to Mamori.

"Am I ready for what?" She asked as she then realized what she meant as Michibi saw this as she knew they may be in a bit of a bind here.

"Sora... you wouldn't take advantage of me right?" Michibi asked as Sora then smiled to her.

"Of course not Michi... unless it involves concert tickets or preordered games... or 1 on 1 in video games." Sora said as Michi can admire Sora's honesty when it comes to things he likes. "Why?" Sora asked as she then gestured to Mirei and Mamori. "Wait you want to drive?!" Sora asked in shock as he saw where this was going. "But that would mean?!" Sora yelled as this was bordering torts forbidden relations.

"I don't mind as long as it's with you?!" She argued as she was also blushing as she clearly trusted Sora her brother her hero.

"Ok..." Sora sighed as any help they can get would be worth it. "As long as you're ok with it." Sora said as Michibi nodded as soon the crystal flashed again.

"Soul Link Level Up Drive now available!" The Screen showed as Sora saw this and then looked to Michibi as the two then nodded to each other.

"Let's drive!" Sora and Michibi called out as they then linked Sora's right hand with Michibi's as it looked like the two were almost dancing an erotic dance as Ragnarock flew out and attached to Sora's back like a sheathed sword as the two did their erotic dance. Michibi wrapped her leg around Sora's body as his left hand went to her back where he found a sensitive spot before with his right and went up her body to her breasts before gently caressing it enacting a moan from Michibi.

The two then spun around each other before Michibi was held torts the ground like how a man would do his lover when they were about to kiss and in turn Sora with a slight apologetic look kissed Michibi as she was ok with it for now as they even added tongue to it Sora's hands worked their magic with the crystal glowing brighter. As it got brighter Michibi felt her nipples harden as well as a dampness between her legs as she and her brothers tongues battled for dominance.

'This is wrong I know it's wrong.' She thought as she was feeling aroused from it. 'But oddly enough I don't care. I don't care that it's to get out of here and I Don't care that its wrong for brother and sister to do this, and most of all I don't care that what I'm feeling shouldn't be this if it's with Sora then I want more.' Michibi thought as she wanted it as she had one last thought as she reached her climax. 'I wonder... maybe we can stay on this island forever and ever.' She thought as she began to reach her climax.

She then went wide eyed but gave in none the less as she felt the pressure build up inside her. 'Yes I get it, if I cum I can drive with Sora I wanna cum please Sora give me my first orgasm, give it to me nee-chan!' Sora mentally cried out before she in turn came as she cried out her moan from it as she blushed beat red with her pleasure.

"Aesir Drive Engage: Paladin Arms!"

Soon in a burst of magic Sora was soon holding two swords in his hand one being Ragnarock itself and the other being an angelic blade truly fit for a Paladin or saint to wield into battle. "This is for Michibi!" Sora called out as he charged at Charlotte only to vanish last second as he avoided Angie's attack before he appeared behind Charlotte and then tapped her with the hilt of his Saint Drive Blade in turn knocking Charlotte back hard as she didn't see this coming at all.

Everyone that saw that (Minus Nukui as she was out and Michibi as she was a part of the drive) were absolutely jaw drop surprise, other than Mirie as she seen something like this before during the war she was in, and saw the power that Aesir can do as she saw it, the drive itself wasn't dark or tainted to say, it was pure, balance, and graceful to say.

Angie is shock, as she never thought of a person to go that fast, to get by her, or so powerful to hit Charlotte back, the power radiated off of Sora now… she could not describe it, as it seem as stronger than charlottes drive form, as she saw the look on Sora… her heart skip a beat and a small moment of pleasure hit her as she wonder what he could do with her.

Charlotte moan out as she recover from that suddenly hit, with Angie snap out of her trance and remember what she was there, and she saw her superior get taken down as she rush over to her as she said, "Charlotte-sama!"

AS Angie started to help her superior, Charlotte shove her away in a fit of anger as she said, "Baka! Don't help me, stop them! Make sure Miss Virgin says with us!"

Sora stood in front of the two as Sora knew Mamori will have to make a choice sooner or later, as he raise his sword up and said, "If you want them, then you have to go through me."

"It's Tokonome!" Mamori said as she is bother by that nick name as Mirie said, "The only way we can get out without fight… we must do that."

"That?" Mamori asked as she thought for a moment as it caught up to her and said, "Ehh, do that?"

Mirie looked away as she knew Mamori wouldn't agree to it much, and may have to rely on Sora to get out, but in Mamori mind, she knew if this were to keep going, people would still get hurt, and she didn't want that, as she look to Mirie and pucker her lips, as Mirie is surprise by this moment as Mamori is willingly to drive with her, as Mirie understood as she started kissing her as their lips meet and their tongue touch each other.

As Sora hear the sounds as he turn around and looked just for a moment as no matter what seeing what these girls are doing are always a turn on to watch, but for the sake of his sister while he is drive with her, he'll keep his cool.

As Mirie pull down Mamori's front show her breast as she soon give the same show they gave back at the arena.

"This fills like a dream, like a savior has come rescue me," Mamori thought a she sees Mirie in her eyes with Sora in his paladin form as she went on thinking, "With an angel that came to help. A dream come true and I feeling bless."

Mirie keep kissing Mamori as the redhead keep thinking, "Why do I feel this way, I'm so confused, but yet... it feels so good!"

Mirie rubbing Mamori tit as the girl cry out both from her mind and her mouth "I'm bursting!"

Mamori glows as Mirie calls out, "Fusion Trance."

Mamori lean back as her whole being glow very brightly as Mirie finish the drive by saying, "Liberate Arm."

A burst of energy came forth as Mamori transform into her sword form as Mirie held it with gentle and care.

After that Angie charge in a she summon many cords and try to smack Sora away as he heard them coming, using his newly fast speed, he dodge them quickly as he dash around, almost like a dance form, as Angie saw a clearance and took it as she went at Mirie and shot the cords at her, as Mirie wasn't going to fall to the same weapon again, as she slash the cords away as she leap forward off of the upper level with the bed, as she pass Angie and said, "I can't fight you. I'm promised I wouldn't."

After that as Mirie leap away from her as Angie attack again from behind only for Sora came in front of her and slash the cords away with ease, as Angie eyes widen a bit as he called out, "I'm sorry for this, but I hope you can forgive me."

Sora suddenly put the tips of the swords together as they emit a bright glow for some reason as he soon pull the trigger on Ragnarock and the other sword, and fire a rapid magical bolts at Angie, as she try to use her cords to protect her, only for them to be shot through and hit Angie hard as the area around her exploded, destroying her clothing and her wings vanish, showing off her pale skin and B size breast borderline C.

As Angie went flying up and to the bed as Sora was aiming for, minus the clothing tearing as he wonder why it does that, before he came to Mirie side on the ground and soon back to back with her.

Charlotte recover fully from Sora fast attack as she said, "This can't be happening."

Mirie suddenly stab the sword using the special of the arms Mamori has, as the sword open up in a cone shape way, as a green energy orb show in it, as Sora raise his sword as they floated up and form a blue energy orb, similar to the green one, form between them as they both glowed in a bright light.

(Outside the castle view)

As the church tower shine with the combine light of Sora and Mirie power before something shot forth from the top of the tower and towards the forest area at great speeds.

(Back at the church)

AS The light was gone, Charlotte site return and to her shock to see the massive hole that was for on the ceiling. As charlotte quickly went outside and looks to see a ball of light flying through the air heading to the far side of Mermaid.

As small handful powerful of two Exter, a Liberator, and Aesier had escape the castle as Charlotte grit her teeth a bit and rub the area she was hit at as she silently curse out to the male as no one treated her that way, no one.

As Kasumi came walking up after the fighting was done it seem as she saw the group in the distant and says, "It seem they have already found their partners."

"Well. In that case, those girls... and that male are now enemies of the Welter," Charlotte said without and hesitation.

(Scene break)

As the group landed half a mile near the beach, as Mamori was in her human form while Sora and Michibi has undrive as they all walk down to the beach, with Mamori in Mirie arms and Michibi on Sora's back as he said, "This is one heck of a day isn't it?"

Mirie nodded as Mamori went, "Ah... thank you for saving us back there, and ah helping all of out, Mr. Sora."

"It's just Sora, Sora Tenchi is my name," Sora said as Mamori give a smile as she said, "Your name sound nice, Sky angel."

Sora had eye twitch as he Michibi giggle to that as she said to Mamori and said, "Don't blow a gasket oniichan, you name does sound nice to everyone."

"Ah, did I say something wrong?" Mamori said as she saw Sora eye twitching and what Michibi said as the white mage told her new friend, "Nothing really, he just hate when people calls him that, as one time we were-

Suddenly Sora stop as Michibi felt the jerk and said, "What don't want me to tell people why you-

"Shh," Sora said as Michibi eye twitch and said, "Don't me to 'shh' you maybe my big brother but doing that-

"Shh! Look," Sora said in a low tone as he 'shh' again as Mirie saw something as well as Michibi and Mamori looked ahead as Mamori asked, "What is it?"

there was suddenly movement, with stick being step on and trees are being shifted around, even bushes shaking for an unknown reason as Sora asked Mirie in a low tone, "How much time do you think it would take use to reach the beach if we run?"

"5 minutes, maybe 7 depending," Mirie said as Michibi asked, "Depending on what?"

"On how much time we spend on fighting," Mirie answered as suddenly something came forth as Sora had a 'WTF' look on his face as Mirie, Mamori, and Michibi had a surprise look on their faces as they saw a green skin, ugly looking creature standing around 5 feet or so, give or take, and it look like something out of an RPG game, but what really surprising… it was wearing shorts. (At least you don't see anything hanging.)

AS the thing growls a bit as Michibi said, "Hey Oniichan… does that looking like form something out of your game."

"No…. its looks like rip off from an RPG game and a movie," as Sora looked at the creature and the only one word to describe it as he said, "A Goblin, my life is turning into a videogame."

The creature charge at them as Mirie using her skill to jump over and away as Sora cast out, "Haste!"

As a runic clock appeared behind him for a moment as he dash away from the creature, as Sora about to summon his sword until another Goblin came out of hiding and jump at Sora in surprise manner, as Mirie came in just in time and kick the creature away.

Sora saw it as he was surprise by Mirie action of helping him as he said, "Thanks."

"No time, run," Mirie said as he started running as Sora follow behind and said, "Don't need to tell me twice."

As the four of them ran, more and more goblin came chasing after them as Sora said, "They aren't quitting."

"Follow me," Mirie said as she turn down another path as Sora did the same as he goblins keep following as they growl and yell out.

After a moment Mirie jump over a familiar area, as snakes rise their heads to this as Sora came running in as saw them as he said, "Crap snakes!"

"Watch it!" Michibi said as she hang on tightly as Sora was chocking a bit but still good as he dance around them and try not to get bit as eh skip over the last few safely as he went back to running.

As when the goblins came running throw, some step on the snakes and many of them strike out at the goblins and bite them as some cry out in pain before falling down as more snake bit at them before they died of snake venom as the other goblins use their fallen brothers as step stone and walk over pass the snakes as careful as they can be.

(Little later)

As the group manage to reach the beach as Sora caught his breath a bit as he said, "We made it."

"It bought us some time to rest a bit and heal up," Mirie said as she put Mamori down as Sora let Michibi down as Mamori said, "What are we going to do?"

Mirie looked down at her and said, "We will have to fight, and to do that, we might have to do so again."

"Eh, Again? I don't know how many I can do," Mamori said as, she blushed and looked away for a moment as she asked, "Is there a better way?"

As Mamori may enjoy the touch, her body can handle so many orgasm as one is enough to get her tied out it seem, as Sora came over to her as he look down and held her hands as that catch her by surprise, as she look up at Sora with a blush, as he said to her, "Don't worry when they come, I promise I'll protect you with everything I got."

Mamori is surprise by this, as her heart skips a beat as she didn't know what to say… but she will trust her life to him.

AS Sora crystal started to act up again as it called out, "Soul link Established, Mamori Soul bond Level Up, forming Weapon"

As a wind that came out of nowhere a runic symbol appeared in front of Mamori as she gasp out as Michibi and Mirie witness this as Sora knew it was like before as he subconscious acted as he his hand reach into the symbol and soon grab hold of something as Sora felt it was a handle.

As the girl witness Sora draw a new weapon forth as it glows in a blue crystal like form pulling out a single edge sword, with a slight curve to it, as Sora looks at it and reads in the middle of the blade, "Soul Caliber."

("A Patroklos" sword caliber sword, with an added trigger)

Sora felt the power within the sword itself waiting to be unleashed as he test he sword out as he swing it around getting a feel for it as he felt very well balance and a smooth slash to it with just his lower arm.

As Sora let go of it as it vanish into the magical inventory as the screen came forth again as it says, "Added to Equipment Inventory and has been equipped to quick selection."

Sora saw Quick selection was new as he clicks Info to check it out and see what Its means as it says, "Quick selection is meant for quick way to change out of weapons you have, to do special move and change combo you can perform, with the amount of weapons you own the many different combos you can make. (Basically FFXV Royal arms).

"Okay that sweet, I can't wait to try that out. Hey Mamori, I believe?" Sora said as she nodded as he shows her the screen and said, "Check this out, as this may help you out and others if you want too."

"Link Mamori is now able to join in combat. Class Statues Novice. Do you wish to change her class?" it read as Mamori looked at it and asked, "What does it mean?"

"You can change yourself to be something else, giving you a change to fight and support others if you wish, but once selected I can't change it back, a one-time deal mostly," Sora offer as Mamori thought of what she should do, as she may enough being in the arms of her "prince" but there are time she just want to stand on her own and fight, as she seen too many fight where she can't do a thing and hold back.

As Mamori look to her new friend Michibi as the white mage said, "It's your choice, it's yours to make."

Mamori didn't want to helpless or weak as she turn and said, "I want to change class."

Sora nodded as he hit yes and show Mamori the choices that she is availed to say as she saw the choices, as Mamori told Sora, "what do you have for casters?"

"Casters? I guess you mean mages, a few to pick from as we got white mage but Michibi already has that, Red mage which is good choice in some parts, Black mage some around about jack of trade as I read, and few other but not available at this moment, it's your pick," Sora said as she show just the two mage classes.

As Mamori looked at the list and each color mean something as Black mage sound something she could be to cast a blizzard in one hand and a fire ball in the next, as well summon lightning out to do good AOE as she said, "I'll be Black Mage I really want to support people the best I can."

"Good choice Mamori!" Michibi said as Sora nodded as he selected, skipping over that last warning thing, as he hit, "OK!" and the rest work itself out.

As a burst of energy came to Mamori as he felt it flow through, it was strong, powerful, even made her moan out it felt so good for her.

Soon enough after that as the Goblins had finally made it out to the group, as their number was cut down a bit by the snakes that also slow them down, Thanks to Mirie quick thinking.

"Here they come, everyone be on guard and watch your own health if you can see it. Michi-chan I'm counting on you to help everyone out," Sora said as Mirie said, "Wait, Michi, heal Sora, he'll need it."

Michibi saw her brother health as it was low, and saw the Debuff on him that will last awhile unless he get cure as Michibi nodded as she held out her hand to Sora and called out, "Cure!"

A ball of energy enter Sora as his eyes widen and something pop back around, as Sora took a breath as he said, "Whoa, nothing like a shot of cure to get going."

Sora removed the wraps around his body as his body is now 100% he'll give it his best as he said, "Let's do this Together."

'Man I always wanted to say that' Sora thought as the screen pop up as the goblins were in combat range as the screen reads, "Combat Mode Active."

Ragnarock appeared in Sora's hand as default as he saw his Mana, Drive, and stamina on screen as well as he smile and said, "Haste!"

Getting the first blood as he cut down a Goblin quickly, as two more came at him, he pull the trigger twice and use double damage attack as it called out, "Strike 1, 2!"

The two slash meet their mark as the goblins as the voice called out in an epic way, "1-2 knockout."

As Sora was focus on his area of goblins, some of them went around, thinking they could flank him, but they didn't count on a bomb shell blonde coming at them with her hands and feet as she as Mirie punch a goblin in the face sending it back at the few behind it as she keep the pressure on them as she did a high kick, a nose breaker, the hurricane kick before back handed many goblin creatures.

Mirie took a moment to catch her breath before she saw she was surrounded by the goblin creatures as they seem they were about to gang up on her as Mirie frown at this as they just won't quit.

As they charged at her, as she calls out another new spell, "Come Forth Blade from the darkness!"

A Black runic symbol came before her, almost in a similar way as Sora, just not pulling from a Exter soul, but from the unknown, as a handle of a sword came forth from it, as the goblins were upon Mirie, she quickly grab and drew the sword from the runic and cut many down in one slash as they died before they hit the ground.

The sword that Mirie holds, it was a very long black katana looking sword, with its guard is solid and rounded, as its handle with finger groove and a spiral twist in the center of the handle as it glow red with energy as Mirie held it up as she is ready four round 2.

(The sword to the readers is the Ebony sword from Skyrim)

Mamori is ready for what came at her as she remember the spells she read as she quickly held out her hand as she call out a spell, "Fire!"

A magic circle appeared before her as a fireball shot out forward towards the goblins that ran pass Sora and at her and Michibi, as the fireball hit created an explosion dealing some AOE damage to the few around the one that was hit and died, as one that caught on fire cry out.

Mamori eyes widen as she held out her hand and said, "Ah… Water!"

A blue magic circle appeared as it shoots a jet of water as the ones that were on fire and a few others around as many cry out by the power with their body gotten crush by the water pressure.

Mamori let off as she cry to think of another one as one goblin came at her in surprise, as it raise its hand to her with razor sharp nail as it slash at her, as she give a cry as it cut her arm a bit, as the goblin was about to do it again, Mamori called out, "Aero!"

From Mamori hand a blast of wind came forth as it stop the goblin right in its track as it try pushing forward only to get blown back as the goblin yells as it fly into a tree and died upon impacted.

Mamori fall to her knee. As she held her arm as Michibi saw this and ran to her side, "Hold still for a sec, Mamori."

Michibi held up her hand as she call for a spell and said, "Heal!"

A green glow came from Michibi hand, with the cut on Mamori arm soon glow green before healing up without a scar, as the redhead girl felt it and said, "It's healed."

"Glad that work, and with less mana as well, but I guess cure is a massive healing spell," Michibi said as Mamori smile as she look to her new friend and said, "Thanks Michi-san."

Michibi smile and nod as she saw another goblin upon them as she quickly stood up and has Mamori behind her as she raise her leg I and send it towards the green creature as she kicked in him in the nuts as it stop in its track as it dub over, as Mamori quickly called out, "ICE!"

A light blue magic symbol appeared as ice spears came forth from it as it shot towards the goblins and killing it fast, as Michibi smile as she give a thumbs up to her as Mamori did the same.

(Somewhere else unknown location)

Within a hidden laboratory, as the only source of light were from tanks that held creature that look similar to the goblin creatures that Sora, Mirie, and the girls were fighting against.

As the sound of typing is heard, down the way, as a woman with dark hair tied in a ponytail as it seems she was looking at many screen to see many camera site.

Many screen are view the same battle on the beach, as one camera show Sora coming right at the thing that was giving video free before the screen went blank and a red line that went across as it says, "Subject 31 Terminated."

The lady type something in as another screen pops up showing Mirie as she cut down he creature in front of her as its view seem to have spite into two as onside slowly fell before the screen change to black with another red lien across it as it reads, "Subject 47 Terminated."

Next were the girls as Mamori cast a fire spell as he screen turn to red before black as the screen now reads, "Subject 11 Terminated."

"My-my, what interesting test subjects, and I thought I would only be doing it for the boy, but it seem those little girls join in anyways, but not so surprising," The woman said as she type many things.

As many of those goblins around here seems to be growing as some seem smaller than other and some more bulkier as it seem the woman has been there a while, as she put in the data on her computer and said, "Well my duty is to test others as well, I may as well collect data from them as well."

As she saw a huge chunk of her Subject were already dead as she thought for a moment as she said, "They not that bad, but these are just the few still in testing, and I really do need to test their strength… I may as well send it as well."

AS the woman brought up something to the screen as it reads, 'Behemoth subject 3.' As the woman keep typing as she also had a map of Mermaid brought up as two lines came moving to the part of the island where the fighting is at, as it zoom in to the beach area before the woman type in, "Location locked!"

"And… send," the woman said as she let off the keyboard and now she let her Behemoth to its thing as she watch the screens carefully.

"And now we wait," The woman said with a wicked look on her face as she watch the carnage went on.

(Back at the fight)

Sora and Mirie stood back to back as Sora said, "I really hate goblins, in game and now real life."

As they were about to fight on, something strange happen, as a huge In a flash of light, the air charge with electricity as the two stop for a moment as the goblins stop as they notice it as the 3 girls and Sora saw this as Sora asked, "Have… you ever seen something like that?"

Mirie shake her head "No" at that as whatever was coming and to something that big, it could only mean trouble is coming.

As the goblins came around the portal thing as they seem to be draw in by it.

As one walk up to it, suddenly from it, a huge paw of a creature came forth and slams down onto that goblin, killing and crushing it.

Sora and Mirie were surprise as they had their sword train onto that portal and get ready for whatever is coming through it.

The large creature looking like a mix of a hyena to the shape of its body, a Lion to its face and paws, and a bull to its horns and it was bigger than all three, even if combine.

The girls scream out in fright to it as they never seen anything like it before, with a horrifying look it has, it looks to be a demon from hell itself.

AS the creature give a roar before it thrash around as the goblins were getting killed left and right from it as Sora said, "From killing small fries to taken on a boss, we might be in trouble."

"As long we can avoid it, we must attack it quickly," Mirie said as she stood ready to fight it if need be as Sora sighed and held up his sword and said, "Let's not be caught together in its path then."

The beast stop as it killed all the goblins around, as it lower its head down and smell their remain as it turn away like it was disgusted by the smell of them, then it raise its head and smell in the air.

AS Mamori wonder what is going on as she said, "W-what is it d-doing?"

"By the look of it… maybe looking for a meal to eat," Michibi said as she kind of hope she wrong.

The behemoth soon turn to them as it growls at as Sora and Mirie stood ready with their sword as they about to fight a boss like beast.

As it started to run at them as Sora watch and waited as he said, "Move!"

The two slip to the side as the Behemoth came at where they stood, open its fangs and chop down only gotten sand from there as Sora and Mirie try cutting the beast as, Sora could barely make a scratch with Mirie made a few huge cuts but that wasn't going to slow it down, as the Behemoth suddenly spin its body.

As it knock both Sora and Mirie back as they hit the sand hard as Mamori gasp a bit with Michibi yell out, "Sora!"

Sora recover from that hit as he groaned and said "Damn that thing can hit."

Suddenly the Behemoth was charging at him as it came in fast as Sora gotten to his feet as he cast out, "Haste!"

As Sora vanish from site where he was as the beast pounce down at him, as he strike the beast at its side as it pull the trigger a few times as the voice called out, "Strike! One, two!"

Sora pull his sword back, as he quickly called out, "Weapon selection!"

Suddenly as Ragnarok vanish from Sora hand as he drew Soul Caliber as he quickly slash at the creature while pulling the trigger on the sword as it called out.

"3, 4, 5 Soul Striker Combo!"

That dealt massive damage as Sora saw but saw his mana suddenly drop as he was surprise to see that as he said, "Crap!"

As Sora move out of the Behemoth way before it slash it horns at him.

Mirie came up from above as she called out, "Berserk X3!"

She slash down her sword as that dealt a massive blow to it as it cry out before it use its back legs to kick Mirie, but dodges quickly before it could touch her as she went at it again slashing at the best legs, maybe to slow it down enough as the Behemoth roar out before it sprinted forward as Mirie saw the speed on its, s the beast ran out for a bit until it turns around and face the group.

As Mirie stood ready with her sword as she started breathing a bit heavy as it seem the berserker spell is take a lot from her right now as Sora switch back to his normal sword as he stood by with low mana as using the new ability right away… isn't a good idea to do against a boss light creature as Sora saw its health was still more than half, it's about 3 quarter about full.

As Sora look to Mirie and saw her mana and stamina draining fast as he said, "Stop the spell at the rate you're going, you'll be drain before it comes and attacks again and we'll both be mostly vulnerability."

Mirie sighed a bit as she cast, "Calm."

As the green aura surround her as it clam her berserker ability, and Sora is mostly right anyways, at the rate she was feeling, she might have been too exhausted to fight.

As the Behemoth came at them again, both of them ready themselves for the beast, as they stood ready suddenly Mamori voice called out, "Thunder!"

Suddenly as bolts of lightning came forth and hit the creature head on as it stop and cry out as it seem to have stun it for a bit as the duo turn to see the girls coming up to them as Mamori at Mirie said and Michibi at Sora side as the redhead asked, "Are you two okay?"

"That thing is strong," Michibi said as she making a statement as she held out her hand to Sora and cast, "Heal!"

As a green glow came over him as he felt a bit rejuvenated but not a lot as Michibi turn to Mirie and did the same as Sora said, "What are you two doing here, that thing will be recovering soon?"

"You two can't beat it on your own," Mamori said as she saw they had trouble going against a creature like that as humans and small creatures are one thing, but that beast is another and in a whole other league as Mirie said, "You need to leave, now."

"We're not going to leave you," Mamori said as she sounded worry for them as Sora said, "And all of use can't take it on even if we stand together, you need to go now!"

The behemoth recover from the lightning attack done on its as it turn was looking a bit reddish and black as it was hurt pretty good but its health was still over half still.

"We can do more together than stand by each other," Michibi said as she meaning to the drive as Sora said, "No, once was enough. We can't do it again."

"Baka oniichan!" Michibi yelled as she was upset as the behemoth came at them again as Sora saw this and said, "Scatter!"

Sora pick up Michibi while Mirie picked up Mamori as they both got out of the way as Sora cast out, "Haste!"

Matching a speed similar to Mirie as they both got out of there fast as the beast came and ran over the spot they were in before it spin around and roar out.

Sora looked to Michibi and said, "Michi, we can't just keep doing so… if we do, we might… we might…"

Sora didn't know what to say as if they do the drive again the way they did it before, and do it over and over, they may not able to go back to the way things were, as Michibi knew what he means and said, "I don't care."

Sora eyes widen to that as the behemoth turn to the siblings as it was about to attack them, until Mirie came around and slash at the beast draw its attention on her as it follow her for a moment about to attack until a fire ball came around and hit it at its side as it roar out, as it turn to see Mamori casting spells to keep its attention on them as Mirie came to her side as Mamori said, "We need to give them time."

Mirie look to her and said, "I can only do so much on my own."

Mamori as he look to Mirie, as her shirt was still wide open with her breast popping out with all the acting going on its surprising there is no mark on them… as Mamori thought what they should do as she had a blush on her face and said, "Then… let's do it."

Mirie nodded as she understood what Mamori mean, as she lower her arm that had the sword before letting it go as the sword fade to shadows.

The behemoth roar as it went at them fast, as Mirie gotten to work with Mamori as she play with her nipples as she said, "Here it comes."

Mamori raise her arms a bit as she struggle a bit as he felt the pleasure feeling as she cast out, "t-thunder!"

Suddenly more lightning bolts came shooting down onto the creature as it cry out stunning it once more as Mirie took her time with Mamori, covering all the pleasure spot, as her breast, her nipples, rubbing her womanhood, and lastly kissing her lips again while sticking her tongue in the redhead mouth.

Mamori moan to all this as her thought were, 'This is happening fast… I don't know how much I can take.'

As Mirie let off the kiss and went to her neck a bit as Mamori thought, 'I'm… I'm…"

Her being started to glow as she scream out as she throw her head back, "I'm cumming!"

Mirie let off quickly as she look to Mamori and said, "Fusion Trans, Liberate arm!"

The two drive as Mamori transformed into her sword arms form as Mirie grab hold of it, as she felt the power flowing through her, as it seem driving is the best way to do it as she look to the beast as it was looking pretty angry with all the attack it was deal to it as Mirie said, "Here I come."

She ran to the beast and started to attack the behemoth with everything she got, as she won't stop until the beast is dead or gone.

Over with the siblings as Sora still looked to Michibi as he said, "What do you mean? If we keep doing what we did at the church, we can't go back to being normal, do you get it?"

"Yes and I don't care!" Michibi said as she look to Sora and said, "I do love you Oniichan, more than I ever should."

Sora eyes widen to that as in the background Mirie slash across the behemoths side as it cry out as she ran around before the thing hit her with its claws.

"Y… you mean?" Sora said as Michibi nodded as she said, "I always waited for you to come for me… I always held out for you, and believe you could, and you have… and I know this isn't some crush… as I know them and they always disappointed me… but you… I love you more than a crush… and I don't even know what I could without you."

As Michibi started crying a bit as she pouring her heart out to him as she said, "I don't want you to die… I want to stand by your side and be with you… because if you die, then I just wanna die myself because I know I can't live without you Sora!"

Sora didn't know what to say, as he never knew his sister felt this way before, as he look to her, the light from the moon over head shining down into her eyes giving a site he never see before as Michibi hug Sora as she said, "I don't want you to die… I want you to live and fight for me as there nothing in this world I want to keep us apart. I love you Sora… and I want to be the one by your side."

As they stay there just for the moment as in the background Mirie keep fighting, as she hit against its horn and just got thrown back.

Sora didn't know what to say at this point… because he did love his sister, and do want to keep her happy as his heart steady with a rhythm as he said, "I'm sorry, I never knew you felt this way."

AS Sora let off the hug as he look to her with tears still in her eyes as he said, "If it make you happy… I'll try my best with it, because I don't know what will happy to us in the future… but I will always try to be by your side."

Michibi smile to that as she said, "Oniichan."

"Michi," Sora said as soon enough the two siblings soon kiss, and a light form between them to show their bone has grown, as from the distant a someone was looking through ha pair of binoculars.

(Near the fight)

As one proud blonde scientist smile to this as she said, "Those two came together at last."

Behind her as the two ladies from before, and a 3rd hidden in the darkness, as the Rain said, "It's very interesting to see how far they'll go."

"Depending how far Sora will go for others as well," The blond scientist woman said as she look to Mirie fighting with Mamori in hand as she said, "He would need a bit of a push to get him on the right path."

(Back at the beach)

AS Mirie was hit back very hard with Mamori flew out of her hand as she and Mamori turning back to her human form, as they lay there tired out as the behemoth walk up to them as it seem it was about to feast upon them as it show its fang and about to devour them both, until a bright light shine out.

Blinding the beast for a moment to catch its attention, as it turn to where the siblings were at as the light soon died down to show Sora standing there in his paladin form.

"Aesier Drive Engage: Paladin Arms!"

The Behemoth growls out as Sora eye the beast and said in a cool tone, "You won't lay another claw on them again."

The Behemoth roar out as Sora saw its health was a little under half now, as he going to give it his best shot at it as he said, "Full power."

He vanish from site as he was at the behemoth and slash both Ragnarok and the angelic blade at its horns cutting the tips off as it cry out to that.

As Sora vanish from site again as the beast try to chomp at him, as Sora was back on the ground and said, "Whatever sent you here, I'm sending you back to sender!"

Sora pointed both blades at the Behemoth as he fire many magical bolts at it as each shot hit it as he cry out in pain, as Sora went at the beast again as he slash at it with both swords, making each other count with every strike, as his drive is at max as he called out, "Climax!"

"Over boost!"

AS the Bar in front of Sora face appeared as it went back and forth on the line with the marking, as when Sora pull the trigger, the bar stops dead center as it called out.

"Perfect! Over Boost!"

AS Both blade glows as the angelic blade shine silver while Ragnarok when red as the behemoth charge at him once more as Sora slash the blade upwards sending two arcs at the beast in a X cross, s it hit it dead center, as the beast went flying back crying out in pain, as the creature fly out and gone out of site.

Sora took a small breather as his paladin form really is powerful, he never knew how powerful, but if this what he can do in this form… what could other form could do?

Soon enough his felt his drive coming to its end as he use that climax, his being glows in a bright light before it vanish, as Michibi appeared in his arms, as Sora her sleeping.

Mirie and Mamori were standing up, as it seem they have recover from the Behemoth as Mirie said, "You did it."

Sora looks up at them as he said, "No… we all did, it just a matter of how… let find an area to lay low at."

Mirie nodded as she agree with Mamori looked a bit tired herself as he give a yawn, as going at for a while sense the church and being this time, it was no wonder, as Sora smile as he soon walk over to where the others were, as they all walk down the beach to find a play to rest.

(Later)

AS Michibi eyes flutter open a bit as a familiar shade of red came over her as Michibi blink to clear her eye site and saw Mamori, as the girl smile and said, "You're awake."

"Mamo...ri?" Michibi said as she stood up a bit and saw Mirie awake as well as she was sitting against a rock at the moment as Michibi said, "Did we do it… did we beat the thing?"

"You and Sora did, feel proud at your victory, you earn it," Mirie said as Michibi looked around and said, "Where's Sora?"

Mamori look off to the side and pointed him out as she said, "Sleeping… he suddenly got really tried and lay down."

"That's my Oniichan," Michibi said as they all give a small laugh as Sora turn in his sleep a bit as he seem to be dreaming about something as he mumbles, "Sweet… melons."

After that as Michibi looked at Mirie and said, "Hey I relies I never gotten your name, I'm Michibi Tenchi, age 16 turning 17 this year."

"If we're doing introduction, I'm Mamori Tokonome age 16, what is yours?" Mamori said as Mirie turn away for a bit and said, "Mirie Shikishima… age 15."

"Mirie, that's a nice name," Mamori said as Michibi agrees… but they relies what else she said as they went, "EHHhh! 15?"

"Screaming… birds," Sora said as he snores a bit as he went on sleeping, as the girls look to Mirie and saw how well figure she is, for a bomb shell blonde woman she is, she could have look 18 or so, with Mamori could only say, "S-she's a year younger… than me?"

"And she way… more filled," Michibi said as she looked to Mirie, and her rocking body as her face turn from shock to sour as she give Mirie a look and said, "as she mumbles under her breath, "She better not touch my Oniichan."

To a shocking day to all, as our heroes rest for now, as tomorrow is a new day.

(Hidden laboratory)

AS the woman that was at the computer went over the data as she looked at Sora's paladin form, of how bright it shines and how powerful it is as she said, "No doubt about it, he is an Aesier."

As the woman push away from the desk and turn around as she smile and said, "I wonder how Lord-sama would react to this news, a 3rd Aesier is here, and he will come here soon as well… as now… it's a waiting game, but I won't be board at long as I have these."

Looking to all of her creation creatures as it seem she would put them to use, as she give a small laugh before it grow, as it soon echo down the lab as the laugh turns wicked.

(TBC)

ESKK: well two chapters in one day well enjoy this folks. Leave a review before leaving this fic and now ja-ne.


End file.
